Naruto - Another Side of TITANIC
by aisherry88
Summary: Titanic selalu diidentikan dengan kisah cinta Jack dan Rose. Tapi ada sisi lain dari semua itu.. Kisah cinta yang tak kalah mengharukan dari cerita yang pernah ada sebelumnya.. WARNING: MATURE CONTENTS, LEMON, HURTS. Sasusaku and Naruhina pairings. Don't like? Don't read..
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan James Cameron (nyuri ide ceritanya) **** penulis ditimpukin bareng-bareng.**

**WARNING : banyak typo dan mungkin alur cerita yang gak jelas. Saya newbie di sini, harap maklum (mencoba berdalih). Enjoy it!**

_**Inggris, April 1912**_

Kapal itu terlihat begitu megah dan mewah. Terbuat dari material mahal yang tidak ternilai harganya. Hanya orang kaya yang kekayaannya berlimpah yang bisa membuat kapal semegah itu. Dan hanya orang-orang yang punya harta yang berlimpah juga yang bisa menaiki kapal itu dengan mudah. Tidak semuanya. Karena orang dari kalangan bawah pun punya kesempatan untuk menaiki kapal yang akan mengarungi Samudra Atlantik menuju ke benua seberang itu. Kalangan bawah pun bisa menaiki kapal itu, dengan mempertaruhkan semua harta mereka yang berharga, untuk bisa naik ke kapal mewah yang sangat besar ini.

Tulisan besar yang terbuat dari besi metal yang ditempel di sisi kapal itu, semakin mengesankan betapa megahnya kapal ini. Titanic. Itulah nama kapal besar yang kini berlabuh di pelabuhan Southampton itu.

Seorang pria muda turun dari kereta kuda dengan sebuah lambang kipas berwarna merah putih di depannya, dan menatap kapal besar di depannya itu dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Pria muda itu bernama Sasuke Uchiha, seorang pria berkebangsaan Jepang yang berasal dari klan Uchiha. Uchiha adalah salah satu klan bangsawan yang disegani di kota itu, selain klan Hyuuga yang juga sangat disegani. Sasuke mengenakan kimono hitam putih yang ditutupi dengan _hakama _warna hitam yang di punggungnya bergambar lambang keluarganya. Bangsawan Uchiha adalah salah satu bangsawan yang sangat menjunjung tinggi klannya. Di manapun mereka berada, semua orang harus tahu bahwa mereka berasal dari klan Uchiha.

Sasuke berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang, mengabaikan keberadaan seseorang yang turun dari kereta kudanya, sesaat setelah dia turun tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_! Kenapa kau berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Nona Hyuuga? Dia 'kan tunanganmu, seharusnya kau menunggunya dan menuntunnya.." suara ibunya yang terdengar di belakangnya, menghentikan langkah Sasuke untuk terus berjalan menuju kapal di depannya.

Dia menghela napas panjang, menoleh ke belakang, dan menatap seorang gadis berparas manis yang berdiri di belakangnya sambil menunduk. Hinata Hyuuga, gadis dari klan Hyuuga, yang juga tunangannya. Paling tidak, sejak dua hari yang lalu. Hinata mengenakan kimono berwarna ungu muda yang sangat cantik. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna indigo digelung ke belakang, dan di atas kepalanya, dia mengenakan topi putih yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis muda itu, dan dengan tersipu malu, Hinata menerima uluran tangan pemuda itu sambil berjalan di sampingnya. Sandal kayunya berbunyi saat bersentuhan dengan tanah di bawahnya. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju kapal mewah yang sebentar lagi akan berlabuh itu.

Di suatu kedai kumuh di pelabuhan Southampton, terlihat beberapa orang sedang sibuk membawa kartu dan melihat ke arah kartunya dengan cemas. Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu pucat, mengenakan yukata pink kumal, sedang menatap gemas ke arah pemuda berambut blonde yang duduk di depannya.

"Naruto.. Kalau kau tidak memenangkan taruhan kali ini, kau akan kubunuh!" bisiknya dengan nada mengancam pada pemuda itu. Naruto, nama pemuda yang sedang duduk sambil membawa kartu itu, langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ba-baiklah.. Sakura-chan.." sahutnya. Gadis yang dipanggil dengan nama Sakura itu langsung berdiri dengan tegak di belakangnya.

Lalu dia kembali berkonsentrasi pada kartu-kartunya. Tiga orang yang bertaruh di depannya, masing-masing sudah mengeluarkan kartunya dan menumpuknya di meja. Naruto memandang kartu-kartu itu dengan ketakutan.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura-chan.." kata Naruto kemudian, dengan nada pelan.

"Eh? Kita kalah?" Sakura langsung mencengkeram kerah baju Naruto dengan kencang sekali. Naruto yang merasa tercekik dan kehabisan napas langsung terbatuk-batuk.

"Maafkan aku.. Tapi kita harus segera berangkat supaya tidak ketinggalan kapal! KARTU AS! Kami menang!" Naruto berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka kartunya dan langsung melemparnya di meja di depannya.

Sakura langsung berteriak kegirangan. Dia langsung melompat dan memeluk leher Naruto dengan teramat kencang.

"Akhirnya.. Aku bisa bertemu dengan orangtuaku!" seru Sakura girang.

"Kita tidak boleh di sini saja. Kau dengar, peluit sudah dibunyikan. Kita akan terlambat!" kata Naruto. Dia langsung menyambar karung uang taruhan di dekatnya, mengabaikan tatapan kesal orang-orang yang kalah taruhan di depannya. Dia langsung menarik lengan Sakura dan mereka berdua langsung berlari dengan sangat kencang menuju kapal pesiar yang sudah hampir berlabuh itu.

Kaki mereka yang memakai sandal kayu berbunyi saat berlari menuju kapal itu. Raut kebahagiaan terpancar di wajah mereka.

Kapal sudah mulai berlayar di tengah lautan Atlantis yang luas ini. Beberapa pelayan tampak sibuk menyiapkan ruang yang akan dipakai Hinata untuk menginap. Ruangan megah yang sama seperti hotel kelas atas yang ada di London. Hinata melihat para pekerja membereskan kamarnya, sementara Sasuke terlihat berjalan mengelilingi kamar itu dengan raut wajah datar seperti biasa. Hinata menghela napas panjang.

Jika bukan karena perjodohan yang sangat dipaksakan ini, dia juga ingin menolak perjodohan ini. Dia tidak mencintai pemuda ini. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang baru dikenalnya sebulan yang lalu itu. Jika bukan karena hubungan bisnis kedua keluarga bangsawan itu, Hinata akan menolak perjodohan ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Memang takdirnya dilahirkan di keluarga bangsawan seperti ini. Dan takdirnya juga, harus menuruti semua kata-kata ayahnya.

"Kapal ini memang benar-benar mewah, ya? Kau harus segera ganti pakaian. Setelah ini akan ada jamuan keluarga di dek makan.." Ibunya berkata di sampingnya, seraya mengusap bahunya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Hinata membalas senyuman ibunya dengan lebar. Walaupun dalam hati dia merasakan sakit yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan pada siapapun.

"Sasuke-kun juga.. Siapkan dirimu.."

Sasuke hanya menoleh ke arah Ibu Hinata tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Hanya sebuah anggukan pendek.

Hinata berjalan menuju kamarnya dan diikuti beberapa pelayan yang akan membantunya ganti baju.

Sakura Haruno terlihat sedang menikmati senja di geladak utama, dan menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran besi yang berfungsi sebagai pembatas dek. Rambut merah jambu pucat sebahunya berkibaran dimainkan angin laut. Mata hijau emeraldnya menatap lautan luas di depannya dengan pandangan kagum. Kata orang-orang yang ada di pantu asuhan, tempatnya ditampung selama ini, kedua orangtuanya ada di Amerika. Sejak kecil, dia dan Naruto hidup di salah satu panti asuhan yang ada di London. Tapi panti asuhan itu akhirnya tutup beberapa tahun yang lalu, karena tidak ada dana sosial yang masuk lagi. Dan terpaksa dia dan Naruto harus hidup di jalanan. Berjudi, bekerja serabutan, apapun mereka lakukan agar bisa hidup. Satu-satunya impian Sakura adalah bisa bertemu dengan orangtuanya lagi. Berbeda dengan Naruto. Pemuda itu menginginkan kehidupan yang lebih baik dari ini. Dia ingin menjadi bangsawan. Agar kelak dia bisa membangun sebuah panti asuhan yang bisa menampung banyak anak-anak terlantar sepertinya.

"Hai.." sebuah sapaan lembut membuyarkan lamunan Sakura.

Sakura menoleh ke sampingnya dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dan bermata hijau sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Dan menatapnya dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Hai.." balas Sakura dengan ramah.

"Kau.. orang Jepang?" tanya gadis itu, seraya menatap yukata yang dikenakan Sakura.

"Iya.." jawab Sakura.

"Wah.. Aku juga. Ayahku orang Jepang. Namaku Ino. Yamanaka Ino.." gadis berambut panjang itu mengulurkan tangan ke arah Sakura. Sakura menerima uluran tangannya dengan pandangan ragu. Orang Jepang? Tapi gadis itu mengenakan pakaian khas orang Eropa. Gaun panjang warna coklatnya yang sudah pudar itu berkibaran diterbangkan angin.

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura.." jawab Sakura seraya menerima uluran tangan gadis berambut pirang pucat itu. Ino tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Membuat kelopak matanya menyipit dan menutupi mata hujau pucatnya.

"Aku suka warna rambutmu. Mengingatkanku pada musim semi di Jepang.. Yang penuh dengan bunga sakura yang mekar.." kata Ino.

Sakura tersenyum pahit. Dia tidak ingat seperti apa Jepang. Dia dibawa ke Inggris sejak dia masih kecil sekali. Entah sudah berapa tahun sejak dia dipaksa ikut dengan saudagar kaya dari Inggris dengan kedua orangtuanya, dan menjadi budak di ibukota, bekerja pada salah seorang bangsawan Inggris. Sampai akhirnya orangtuanya harus dipindahkan ke Amerika dan terpaksa dia dititipkan di panti asuhan kumuh. Di sana dia bertemu dengan Naruto, yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya. Dan dari pertemuan mereka itulah, hubungan dan ikatan batin mereka jadi benar-benar dekat. Sampai Sakura merasa bahwa Naruto adalah saudaranya sendiri.

"Apa keinginanmu setelah sampai di Amerika nanti?" tanya Ino.

"Aku.. Ingin bertemu dengan kedua orangtuaku.." jawab Sakura.

"Mereka di sana?" tanya Ino dengan penuh ingin tahu.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. Meskipun dalam hati dia tidak yakin kedua orangtuanya ada di mana. Meskipun dia tidak yakin akan bertemu dengan mereka sesampainya dia di sana.

"Ino sendiri? Apa yang membuatmu ingin pergi ke Amerika?" tanya Sakura, menoleh ke arah gadis di sampingnya.

Ino kembali tersenyum lebar kepada Sakura.

"Aku.. Ingin menjadi artis di sana.." jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura terbelalak menatapnya.

"EHH?" katanya kaget.

Ino tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi kaget di wajah Sakura.

"Kenapa? Apakah itu kedengaran aneh?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, sih.. Hanya saja.. Kedengaran tidak biasa.." Sakura tersenyum geli.

Angin kembali menerbangkan rambut pendek sebahunya dan membuat wajahnya tertutup poni. Sakura menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang. Dan saat dia menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang dengan tangannya, pandangan matanya menangkap sesosok orang yang sedang berjalan melewati geladak, diikuti dengan seorang laki-laki bertubuh kekar di belakangnya. Untuk beberapa saat Sakura hanya terdiam melihat sosok laki-laki itu berjalan di sepanjang geladak utama dan berhenti di salah satu ujung geladak, mengamati lautan luas di depannya sambil bersandar pada pegangan besi.

Laki-laki berwajah pucat itu tampak tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Mata hitam pekatnya menatap sekelilingnya dengan pandangan dingin dan tanpa ekspresi. Rambut hitamnya tampak berkibaran diterbangkan angin laut dan dia masih berdiri di sana dengan sikap kaku. _Hakama_-nya yang berwarna hitam dengan lambang kipas berwarna merah putih di belakangnya, tampak berkibar dengan elok.

"Ehem.. Kau juga tertarik padanya?"

Suara Ino tiba-tiba membuyarkan pandangan Sakura. Sakura langsung menoleh ke arah Ino, tanpa sadar wajahnya tiba-tiba merona merah.

"Ap-apa?" tanyanya.

"Lebih baik kau jangan terlalu lama mengamati laki-laki sepertinya.." kata Ino.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"Karena orang dari kalangan menengah ke bawah seperti kita, tidak mungkin menarik perhatiannya. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Anak bungsu dari bangsawan Uchiha yang terkenal itu. Pernah mendengar namanya?" Ino mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah laki-laki muda yang kini membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari pinggiran dek.

_Uchiha? _Sakura membatin. Sepertinya dia sudah pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak penting untuknya sekarang.

Saat laki-laki yang mengenakan _hakama _dengan lambang kipas itu berjalan melewatinya, dia menoleh sekilas ke arah Sakura dengan mata hitamnya yang menyorot tajam. Pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Sakura. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya dia kembali melihat jalan di depannya tanpa ekspresi. Tapi berbeda dengan Sakura. Dia merasakkan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Wajahnya memanas seketika. Dan dia hanya menatap punggung yang mengenakan _hakama _itu berjalan menjauhinya. Dia mengabaikan tatapan Ino yang menatapnya dengan senyum menggoda yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Hinata merasa tidak tahan lagi. Dia tidak tahan hidup dalam lingkungan seperti ini. Dia merasa tersiksa lahir dan batin. Dia merasa tidak bebas dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Seolah hidupnya sudah tidak dihargai lagi. Dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk memilih. Dia selalu dan akan selalu mengikuti peraturan keluarganya. Mereka tidak akan peduli meskipun gadis ini terluka di dalam hatinya. Mereka tidak peduli gadis ini sudah menangis berapa kali dalam semalam hanya karena tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasakan.

Bukankah lebih baik dia mati saja daripada hidup dengan siksaan seperti ini?

Hinata berlari di sepanjang dek menuju buritan kapal. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan heran orang-orang yang melihatnya berlari sambil menangis. Rambutnya yang tadinya digelung ke belakang, sekarang tampak mencuat ke sana kemari. Hinata berlari dengan mengangkat kimono berwarna ungu cerahnya sampai ke lututnya. Sandal kayunya berbunyi dengan nyaring begitu dia berlari menginjak lantai kapal.

Sesampainya di buritan kapal, Hinata langsung bersandar pada pegangan besi dan menatap lautan di bawahnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya.. Apakah hidupnya akan berakhir di lautan luas ini? Ya, ini adalah keputusannya.

Hinata mulai melangkahkan kakinya naik ke salah satu besi penyangga itu. Kakinya bergetar hebat saat dia melihat lautan luas di bawahnya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan main-main dengan pegangan besi itu..."

Seseorang tiba-tiba berujar di belakang gadis itu. Hinata tersentak dan hampir melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari besi peyangga itu.

Dia langsung menoleh ke belakang dan melihat seorang pemuda asing sedang menatapnya dengan kedua mata biru safirnya yang terang. Hinata tercengang. Pemuda berambut blonde itu mempunyai paras Jepang sepertinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Naruto Uzumaki. Penumpang kelas bawah.." jawab pemuda itu, seraya tersenyum lebar kepada Hinata.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Aku? Hanya melihat-lihat.." jawab Naruto dengan sekedarnya.

Hinata menggeleng tidak percaya. Dia kembali memegang pegangan besi itu dengan erat. Pandangannya beralih pada lautan luas di bawahnya.

"Kau yakin kau akan turun ke bawah?" Naruto kembali bertanya pada Hinata.

"Iya. Dan apa urusanmu?" Hinata menyahut dengan setengah kesal.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja.. Air di bawah sana sangat dingin dan kau akan langsung membeku begitu jatuh ke sana. Rasanya seperti ada ratusan kerikil yang dihujamkan ke tubuhmu.." kata Naruto.

Hinata membuang napas dan kembali menoleh pada Naruto dengan kesal.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.." katanya dingin.

"Memang. Baiklah.. Lanjutkan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Nona.." kata Naruto.

Hinata terkesiap. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di pegangan besi di samping Hinata dan menatap air laut di bawahnya dengan sikap santai. Hinata menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Entah kenapa, rasanya keinginannya untuk mengakhiri hidupnya tadi langsung menguap begitu saja.

"Kalau kau ingin terus turun ke bawah sana, artinya kau tidak lulus ujian. Dan kalau kau menarik dirimu ke atas lagi, artinya.. kau akan masuk tes berikutnya. Dan kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan tenang. Kau tidak ingin menjadi seperti itu, Nona? Melakukan yang terbaik untuk hidupmu? Setidaknya, tidak menyalahkan takdir.." pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut.

Hinata mengerjap beberapa kali. Rambut panjangnya yang mencuat dari gelungannya berkibar.

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli?" tanya Hinata.

"Karena.. Aku tidak suka melihat orang menangis.." jawab Naruto pendek.

Hinata tidak segera menjawab.

Pegangan tangannya di penyangga besi itu mulai mengendur. Dia menurunkan salah satu kakinya ke bawah. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia memang tidak ingin segera mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia masih muda. Masih banyak hal yang ingin dia lakukan. Tapi mengingat semua yang dilakukan keluarganya, dia menjadi semakin putus asa. Dan tidak kuat lagi dengan semua beban keluarga ini.

Tapi pemuda di sampingnya ini membuatnya berpikiran lain.

Saat kaki Hinata akan turun ke bawah, kakinya tidak sengaja menginjak kimononya sendiri dan membuatnya terpeleset jatuh ke belakang.

Dengan gerakan sigap, Naruto langsung menangkap tubuh Hinata agar tidak jatuh terjengkang ke belakang. Tubuh Hinata langsung ambruk ke dada Naruto. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain tanpa kata. Hinata merasa tatapan pemuda bermata biru safir itu menatapnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Hinata tidak pernah merasakan sebuah sensasi kehangatan yang melanda perasaannya dengan tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tidak pernah ada yang menatapnya dengan tatapan seperti ini. Tatapan yang begitu.. manusiawi.

"Nona Hinata.. Kami mencari Anda ke manapun.."

Sebuah suara dengan nada cemas terdengar di belakang mereka. Naruto segera melepaskan pelukannya dan Hinata segera menjauhkan dirinya dari pemuda itu..

Mereka menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati beberapa orang sudah berdiri di sana. Seorang wanita paruh baya segera menghampiri Hinata dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan kain hangat yang tebal

Hinata terbelalak saat melihat Sasuke juga ada di sana. Berdiri di antara pengawalnya dan menatap Hinata tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini, Hinata? Semua orang menanyakan kehadiranmu.." ujarnya dengan nada datar.

"Sasuke-kun.. Aku.. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya.."

"Dan kenapa kau berpelukan dengan pemuda rakyat jelata itu? Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke, dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan merendahkan.

Hinata kelihatan tercengang mendengar kata-kata itu. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke-kun.. Aku.. Aku hanya merasa pusing dan hampir pingsan. Lalu laki-laki ini menangkapku.. agar aku tidak jatuh.." jawab Hinata dengan terbata. Sungguh, dia tidak pandai berbohong.

Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan penuh selidik.

"Pusing? Berjalan sampai ke buritan dan bertemu dengan pemuda jelata ini? Lalu dia menangkapmu karena kau akan pingsan. Ini tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya. Tangkap pemuda miskin itu!" Sasuke memerintahkan pengawalnya untuk menangkap Naruto.

Dua orang pengawalnya langsung mencengkeram lengan Naruto dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku tidak melakukan apapun!" Naruto berseru dengan protes.

"Sasuke-kun.. Lepaskan dia. Pemuda ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.."

"Katakan itu pada ibumu, Hinata.. Bawa pemuda itu!" sahut Sasuke dengan dingin.

"Sasuke-kun.."

"Naruto! Apa yang terjadi di sini?"

Saat kedua pengawal itu membawa paksa Naruto, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah seruan kaget di belakang mereka. Semua orang berbalik ke arah suara, tidak terkecuali Sasuke. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda pucat berdiri di sana. Dengan yukata merah yang warnanya sudah pudar berkibaran ditiup angin laut, sedang menatap kaget ke arah mereka. Matanya terbelalak.

"Sakura-chan!"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Naruto?" tanya Sakura, mengernyitkan dahi menatap dua pengawal itu.

"Dia melakukan tindakan asusila pada anak bangsawan Hyuuga.." jawab pengawal itu.

"Mana mungkin? Naruto tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu. Lepaskan dia!" perintah Sakura pada kedua pengawal itu.

"Apa hakmu untuk memerintah pengawalku, Nona?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura menoleh ke arahnya dan langsung tercengang. Bukankah dia adalah pemuda yang tadi siang dia temui?

"Karena aku adalah sahabat Naruto. Aku tahu dia tidak bersalah. Jadi, lepaskan dia.." kata Sakura.

"Apa itu bisa menjamin? Dia sudah terbukti memeluk tunanganku, aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Apa masih perlu bukti lain?" kata Sasuke.

Sakura tercengang kaget mendengar ucapannya. Dia menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya. Keadaannya bukan seperti itu. Dasar bangsawan brengsek! Nona itu hampir terjatuh, jadi aku menangkapnya. Coba aku tidak ada dan dia terjatuh," kata Naruto, mencoba membela diri.

"Apapun alasanmu.. Kau telah menyentuh putri bangsawan Hyuuga dengan sembarangan. Kau pikir kau siapa? Kau hanya rakyat jelata yang tidak memiliki apapun. Kau sudah mengotori putri Hyuuga dengan tangan kotormu. Apa kau masih mau membela dirimu?" Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menghina.

"Sasuke-kun.. Cukup.. Ini keterlaluan.." kata Hinata.

"Bukankah semua yang aku katakan tentang rakyat miskin benar? Mereka hanya menyusahkan. Hidup dari meminta-minta kepada para bangsawan. Dan kata-kata yang kau lontarkan itu.. Sangat tidak pantas diucapkan. Apa orangtuamu lupa cara mengajarimu tata krama. Pantas saja.."

PLAK!

Sasuke langsung terdiam. Begitu juga dengan semua orang yang ada di sana. Semua terdiam dan tercengang melihat Sakura yang telah berdiri di depan Sasuke. Tangannya baru saja dia gunakan untuk menampar wajah Sasuke dengan keras. Airmata keluar dari matanya dan mengalir di pipinya. Dia menahan tangis sekuat tenaga. Dia merasa marah, kecewa dan sedih dengan kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan pemuda yang beberapa saat lalu dikaguminya, berubah menjadi pemuda sombong yang kata-katanya begitu membuatnya tersinggung.

"Cukup menghina rakyat jelata seperti kami. Cukup menghina orangtua kami. Kau tidak tahu apapun tentang kami. Jadi jaga bicaramu! Atau aku yang akan memaksamu tutup mulut!" seru Sakura penuh amarah.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya menatap gadis yang kini berdiri di depannya dan sedang menatapnya dengan mata berlilnangan air mata itu. Dia tercengang melihat mata itu. Mata yang begitu terluka dan menyimpan banyak kesedihan di dalamnya. Sasuke tidak pernah melihat wajah seperti ini. Gadis ini jelas sekali sedang berusaha untuk kuat, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan perasaannya lagi. Sasuke bahkan sampai mengabaikan rasa nyeri di pipinya akibat tamparan gadis itu.

"Kau boleh mencaci kami sepuasmu. Tapi kami juga punya harga diri. Jadi saat kalian menghina kami, kami punya hak untuk membalasnya. Bahkan lebih dari sekedar tamparan seperti tadi. Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan kami?" Sakura kembali menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan marah sekaligus terluka.

Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi Sasuke.

Langkahnya menjauh dari kerumunan orang itu.

"Lepaskan dia.." ujar Sasuke kemudian kepada kedua pengawalnya yang masih mencengkeram lengan Naruto dengan kuat sekali. Tapi matanya masih tidak bisa melepaskan pandangan dari punggung Sakura yang menjauh dari tempat itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okee.. Okee.. Karena banyak yang minta buat nerusin cerita ini dengan kilat.. Saya lanjuuutt! **

**Makasih buat reviu-nya semuaaa... And yes, ini adalah SasuSaku dan NaruHina pairing. And another pairing, maybe.. kalo' diperlukan. Hehe. Dan walaupun ceritanya memang diambil dari Titanic, dan beberapa scene memang sama, tapi mereka beda. Naruto bukan pelukis kayak Jack, dan gak ada scene Hinata dilukis telanjang sama dia. Hahaha! *banyak omong lu! Cepetan tulis!* *dilempar tomat***

**Oke.. Oke, mari dimulai. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and Titanic by James Cameron. **

**WARNING : maybe typo, cerita yang agak-agak mirip filmnya (emang iya..), beberapa scene yang gak jelas.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke Uchiha terlihat sedang duduk di dalam kamarnya, dengan sebuah gelas berisi wine di tangan kanannya, dan matanya mengamati lukisan yang terpajang di salah dinding kamar dengan tatapan tanpa arti. Sementara seorang pengawal pribadinya berdiri di sampingnya, dengan sikap tegak. Sasuke menyesap wine itu dengan sedikit desahan lembut yang keluar dari mulutnya. Matanya beralih menatap gelas di tangannya, memutarnya untuk sesaat, kemudian meneguk isinya sampai habis. Dia meletakkan gelas itu di atas meja di depannya dengan agak keras.

Bekas tamparan di pipinya memang sudah tidak kelihatan. Gadis itu juga tidak terlalu keras menampar wajahnya. Bahkan sakit yang disebabkan tamparan itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan luka yang pernah dia terima saat dia masih kecil dulu.

Tapi kata-kata gadis itu terus menerus terngiang di dalam kepalanya.

"_...Apakah kau pernah mencoba untuk mengerti keadaan kami?"_

Tatapan mata menyedihkan dari mata berwarna hijau emerald itu benar-benar tidak bisa dienyahkan begitu saja dalam kepalanya. Wajah terluka dan marah yang ditujukan gadis itu pada dirinya, membuat Sasuke terus menerus memikirkannya sampai saat ini.

Sasuke mengusap pipinya yang ditampar gadis berambut merah muda pucat itu beberapa saat yang lalu dengan tangannya. Sambil menatap meja di depannya dengan pandangan dingin, dia berbicara pada pengawal yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sai.. Segera cari informasi tentang gadis tadi.." ujarnya datar.

Pengawal laki-laki berwajah pucat di sampingnya, menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Maaf?"

Sasuke berdecak tidak sabar.

"Apa kau tidak paham? Gadis berambut norak yang menamparku tadi. Cari informasi tentangnya.." lanjut Sasuke.

Pengawal yang bernama Sai itu akhirnya paham dan dia mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Baik. Akan segera saya laksanakan.." ujarnya kemudian.

Dia membungkukkan badannya ke arah Sasuke –yang tida dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu- dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu.." kata Sasuke, sesaat sebelum Sai membuka pintu kamarnya.

Sai berbalik dan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Pastikan tidak ada seorangpun yang tahu tentang ini.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sai mengangguk dan kembali menunduk dengan hormat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar keluar dari kamar mewah itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berambut blonde itu sedang menatap lautan luas di depannya dengan pandangan tanpa arti. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya mengarungi lautan seluas ini, dengan menaiki kapal termegah di dunia ini. Ini adalah keberuntungannya yang paling baik seumur hidupnya. Dia berusaha menikmati perjalanannya sejak kapal ini mengangkat jangkarnya dan memulai perjalanan panjangnya dari pelabuhan Southampton.

Dia bertemu dengan banyak orang yang bernasib sama dengannya. Banyak anak yatim piatu seperti dirinya di tempat ini, yang juga mempertaruhkan semua hartanya untuk berlayar ke benua seberang, untuk memperoleh peruntungan lain di tempat itu. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Dia ingin belajar di sana. Dia ingin menjadi bangsawan. Dan mungkin.. membuka panti asuhan, tempat menampung anak-anak terlantar. Banyak hal yang dia inginkan saat sampai di Amerika nanti.

Sebelum itu, dia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk menemukan orangtuanya. Itu yang selalu diucapkannya pada Sakura, sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali dulu.

Sakura adalah satu-satunya gadis yang mengisi hari-harinya semenjak dia dititipkan di panti asuhan itu. Mereka berdua adalah teman sebaya, dan Naruto selalu ingin melindungi Sakura di manapun mereka berada. Karena Sakura adalah sahabat dan juga saudaranya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka akan ada seseorang yang bisa mengalihkan dan menggeser kedudukan Sakura dalam pikirannya.

Gadis bermata sendu yang tidak sengaja ditemuinya malam ini membuatnya berubah pikiran. Selama ini dia merasa Sakura adalah gadis yang harus dilindungi, tapi Sakura adalah gadis yang kuat. Dia bisa bertahan meskipun Naruto tidak ada di sampingnya. Keadaan mereka membuat Sakura menjadi pribadi yang kuat.

Tapi berbeda dengan gadis yang dia temui malam ini. Gadis yang dipanggil-panggil dengan nama Hinata dari klan Hyuuga itu benar-benar mengusik pikirannya malam ini. Naruto selalu beranggapan bahwa para bangsawan itu adalah orang-orang yang selalu bahagia dengan harta kekayaan yang mereka miliki. Mereka tidak pernah seperti rakyat jelata, yang berusaha mati-matian mencari uang untuk bertahan hidup sepertinya. Jadi begitu dia melihat ada salah seorang bangsawan yang mau bunuh diri di depannya, Naruto tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

Dan saat matanya menangkap sosok gadis berparas cantik dengan mata indah yang menatapnya dengan rambut dan gaun yang berkibaran itu, Naruto langsung merasa ada yang lain yang mengusik ketenangan hatinya. Gadis itu tampak seperti Dewi Bulan yang turun dari khayangan. Matanya yang sembab oleh airmata tidak mengurangi keelokan wajah dan tubuhnya.

Dia teringat bagaimana tubuhnya yang jatuh ke pelukannya, harum tubuhnya yang tercium oleh hidungnya saat dia menopang tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.. Semua masih teringat dengan jelas di kepalanya. Naruto merasa dia sudah gila. Tapi dia tidak pernah merasa seperti ini. Apakah dia jatuh cinta pada gadis itu pada pandangan pertama? Ini gila, batinnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku terlalu kasar padanya?"

Sebuah suara lembut terdengar di samping Naruto, dan langsung membuyarkan pikiran Naruto. Dia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri di sampingnya dengan wajah sendu.

"Eh? Apa maksudnya, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab. Ada keraguan yang tampak jelas di raut wajahnya.

"Saat aku menampar pemuda itu.." jawab Sakura kemudian.

Naruto menarik napas dan menghelanya pelan.

"Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Sakura-chan. Kita tidak selamanya harus mendengar caci maki mereka. Terkadang, mereka memang harus menerima balasannya. Agar mereka tidak merendahkan kaum kita selamanya. Agar mereka paham, kita bukan orang serendah yang mereka kira.." jawab Naruto dengan nada bijak.

Sakura menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Kau tidak usah terlalu memikirkannya. Kalau mereka mencari dan menangkapmu, aku akan melindungimu. Jangan khawatir. Sekarang, pergilah tidur.. Kau harus istirahat.." ujar Naruto.

Sakura beralih menatapnya.

"Kau sendiri, masih mau di sini?" tanyanya dengan nada heran.

Naruto mendesah dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Aku masih ingin menikmati pemandangan malam ini. Di sini.." jawabnya kemudian.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Naruto.

Pemuda itu kembali memandang lautan di depannya. Dan bayangan gadis berambut panjang berwarna indigo itu kembali memenuhi pikirannya.

**.**

**.**

**-(Sesekali bikin para pria-pria ini galau. Biasanya kalo' di manga 'kan, yang galau ceweknya. Biar mereka merasakan gimana rasanya galau itu. Huehehehe)- **

**.**

**.**

Hinata menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan mengusap mulutnya dengan tisu yang sudah disediakan di mejanya. Dia menatap ke arah meja di seberangnya. Sasuke tampak belum berminat untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Dia masih menikmati koran paginya dengan wajah datar seperti biasa.

Selalu seperti ini. Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk memulai pembicaraan pagi ini, walaupun hanya untuk sekedar bertegur sapa. Kecuali kalau mereka berada di depan orangtua mereka.

Hinata akhirnya beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan anggun.

"Aku akan berjalan-jalan sebentar di dek utama.." kata Hinata.

Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Hinata dan masih menatap koran di tangannya, Sasuke mengangguk sambil menyahut pelan, "Hn."

Hinata menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Seorang pelayan muda mengikutinya di belakangnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kapal Titanic adalah kapal termegah di dunia sekaligus kapal lambang diskriminasi yang selalu membedakan ruang untuk kalangan bangsawan dan rakyat miskin. Geladak utama terdiri atas dua tingkat. Tingkat pertama yang diperuntukkan untuk kalangan bangsawan. Dan geladak bawah yang dipenuhi kalangan kelas bawah yang terdiri dari rakyat miskin.

Maka saat Hinata berjalan menyusuri geladak bawah ini, banyak mata yang menatap matanya dengan pandangan takjub.

Hinata berjalan di sepanjang koridor utama, yang berada di dekat dengan geladak, dengan sandal kayunya yang berbunyi sepanjang dia melangkahkan kakinya. Kimono putihnya yang bergambar bunga lavender tertiup angin dan membuatnya berkibar dengan elok. Beberapa orang lelaki yang berpapasan dengannya, menatapnya dengan tatapan takjub. Tapi Hinata terus berjalan tanpa mempedulikan mereka. Akame, pelayan pribadinya, berjalan di belakangnya dengan sedikit tergopoh. Dia mengikuti langkah kaki Nona-nya yang berjalan dengan cepat di depannya.

"Aku bisa gila kalau seperti ini terus menerus, Akame.." ujar Hinata.

Akame tidak menjawab dan hanya berjalan di belakang Nona-nya dengan tanpa suara.

"Ini benar-benar.. Kau bisa membayangkan bagaimana kalau kau berada di posisiku?" tanya Hinata, tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Saya tahu bagaimana perasaan Anda, Nona.."

"Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini. Bahkan kau, Akame.." ujar Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Akame kembali terdiam. Tidak ada gunanya baginya untuk menjawab perkataan Nona Muda-nya itu. Dia hanya berjalan mengikuti Hinata di belakangnya.

Saat mereka berjalan melewati geladak utama, tampak beberapa anak kecil sedang berlarian ke sana kemari sambil berteriak-teriak. Hinata mendengar seseorang yang berjalan di dekatnya berkata dengan pelan,

"Lihatlah anak-anak dari rakyat jelata itu. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu aturan. Berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Dasar tidak punya tata krama.."

Hinata hanya menghela napas panjang tanpa menoleh kepada suara yang berbicara dengan nada sinis itu. Dia sudah muak dengan semua hal tentan perbedaan itu. Bangsawan dan rakyat jelata? Omong kosong dengan itu semua.

"AWAS, NONA!"

Hinata mendengar Akame berteriak di belakangnya.

Belum sempat Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, untuk melihat kenapa Akame berteriak seperti itu kepadanya, saat dia merasakan ada seseorang menarik tangannya dengan keras sekali ke belakang, sampai dia merasa hampir terjengkang ke belakang.

Sesuatu melewati kepalanya dan hampir saja menimpa kepalanya, kalau tidak ada seseorang yang menariknya ke belakang dengan cepat, sesaat sebelum sesuatu itu mengenai kepalanya.

"Hei! Jangan main sembarangan seperti itu! Dasar anak-anak nakal! Jangan main di sini kalau kalian tidak mau diceburkan ke laut!"

Seseorang berteriak dengan nada marah di dekat Hinata, membuat Hinata langsung menoleh ke arah seseorang yang telah menarin tangannya tadi. Saat dia menoleh ke samping, dia langsung tercengang melihat seorang pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang itu menoleh ke arahnya. Saat dia menyadari tangannya masih memegangi lengan Hinata, dia langsung melepaskannya dengan cepat-cepat.

"Maafkan saya.."ujarnya dengan nada kikuk.

Hinata masih menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih.." ujar Hinata dengan kaku.

"Tidak masalah.." jawab pemuda berambut pirang itu, seraya berjalan melewati Hinata.

Hinata terdiam saat melihat pemuda itu mulai berjalan membelakanginya.

"Naruto.. Uzumaki 'kan?" katanya kemudian. Dan itu langsung membuat langkah pemuda itu berhenti. Naruto berbalik dan menoleh ke arah Hinata.

"Kau bahkan mengingat namaku.." katanya seraya tersenyum ke arah gadis itu.

Untuk sesaat, Hinata hanya menatap laki-laki bermata biru cerah itu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Maafkan.. Ketidaksopananku semalam.." ujar Hinata dengan nada bersalah.

Naruto angkat bahu acuh.

"Itu belum seberapa.. Tidak masalah.. Hanya persoalan kecil.." ujar Naruto.

"Tapi tunanganku.."

"Aku bisa mengerti, Nona. Tenang saja. Omong-omong.. Kenapa kau ada di dek bawah? Bukankah seharusnya kau ada di atas?" kata Naruto seraya menunjuk ke atas.

"Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan.. Apakah ada larangan untuk tidak ke sini?" kata Hinata.

"Tidak ada, sih. Hanya saja.. Penampilanmu terlalu mencolok untuk orang-orang seperti kami.." kata Naruto. Hinata terdiam.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kau berjalan di sini sendirian? Nanti tunanganmu.."

"Berhenti bicara tentangnya. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan dia lakukan. Jadi, karena aku tamu di sini.. Maukah kau membawaku berjalan-jalan di dek ini, Tuan Uzumaki?" kata Hinata. Dia menelengkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap Naruto dengan kedua mata indahnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Naruto.

"Tentu saja, Nona.."

"Panggil aku Hinata.." sahut Hinata dengan cepat. Dan itu membuat senyum di wajah Naruto semakin berkambang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nama gadis itu Haruno Sakura. Hanya itu informasi yang saya dapat dari beberapa orang yang mengenalnya.." ujar Sai, yang berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke sedang berdiri sambil bersandar pada sandara besi di geladak utama atas, menatap geladak bawah di bawahnya dengan tatapan datar. Mata hitam _onyx _miliknya, sedang menatap lurus ke arah seorang gadis yang sedang bercengkerama dengan teman wanitanya di bawah sana. Gadis berambut merah muda pucat sebahu itu sedang tertawa-tawa di bawah sana, dan yukata merah jambunya yang sudah berwarna usang berkibaran karena angin laut yang sangat kencang.

Gadis itu yang menampar pipinya semalam.

Gadis dari kaum bawah yang notabene adalah rakyat jelata.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengalihkan pandangnya dari gadis itu untuk beberapa saat. Kenapa gadis itu tertawa-tawa seperti itu, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa semalam? Padahal Sasuke terus memikirkan peristiwa itu semalaman. Bagaimana bisa dia ditampar oleh seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya? Dan bagaimana mungkin dia hanya diam saja saat gadis itu menampar pipinya dengan keras dan pergi begitu saja? Dan kenapa gadis itu tertawa-tawa dengan riang seperti itu?

"Apa Anda ingin saya menyampaikan sesuatu pada gadis itu?' Sai yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, tiba-tiba berkata lagi dan itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terlonjak.

"Apa? Tidak. Untuk apa?" sahutnya kemudian.

"Untuk meminta maaf padanya, mungkin.." sahut Sai.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arah Sai dengan tatapan kaget.

"Aku? Minta maaf padanya?" katanya dengan nada tidak terima.

"Maafkan kelancangan saya. Saya pikir.. Anda sudah membuat gadis itu sangat tersinggung semalam. Jadi, mungkin saja.. Anda akan minta maaf padanya. Saya minta maaf.." ujar Sai seraya menundukkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke berdecak pelan seraya kembali menatap gadis berambut merah muda di geladak bawah itu.

Sakura sedang membenarkan yukatanya yang tertiup angin laut yang bertiup dengan kencang itu. Rambut merah mudanya ikut dipermainkan angin dan membuat wajahnya tertutup dengan helaian merah muda itu. Saat tangan gadis itu menyibakkan rambutnya ke belakang, matanya langsung menatap lurus ke arah Sasuke yang masih memandanginya.

Sasuke terkejut dengan peristiwa yang begitu mendadak itu. Dia tidak pernah mengamati seorang gadis selama itu dan langsung dipergoki seperti itu. Dengan sikap tenang dan dingin, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu dan berjalan menjauhi besi penyangga itu.

Sai mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Mungkin.. Idemu bisa dipertimbangkan, Sai.." katanya kemudian, seraya berjalan kembali masuk ke dalam kapal.

"Apa itu, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Sai.

"Suruh gadis itu menemuiku di buritan nanti siang, setelah makan siang.. Aku akan minta maaf padanya.." ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Dia meneruskan jalannya tanpa menoleh ke belakang lagi.

~~~~TO BE CONTINUE~~~~~

**Yeahh.. Update kilat 'kan ini? Maaf kalo' ceritanya garing. Silakan dibaca dan direviu.. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am back! **

**Jadi sebelum meneruskan ceritanya, ada beberapa review'an yang masuk dan sepertinya butuh jawaban yang jelas.**

**Kenapa saya kok saya mengedepankan pairing'nya Naruhina dibanding Sasusaku? Heii.. Ini baru chapter 2. Saya dari awal emang niatnya bikin pairing'nya Sasusaku. Tapi tanpa Naruhina, gak bakal ada Sasusaku versi saya. Hehe. Karena Sasuke itu orangnya dingin-dingin hot gitu, susah bikin dia langsung terpesona dan jatuh cinta sama seorang gadis gitu aja. Jadi emang harus ada adegan yang bikin dia "shock" sampe kepikiran terus sama tuh cewek. Itupun aneh kalo' dia langsung jatuh cinta. Jadi.. Yah, beginilah ceritanya. Harap sabar, ya?**

**Ada pertanyaan lagi, kenapa kok Naruto kesannya emosinya Naruto itu terburu-buru banget? Masa' iya langsung jatuh cinta sama Hinata, padahal cewek yang selama ini sama dia 'kan Sakura? Baiklah. Jadi begindang.. Naruto emang sayang ama Sakura. Tapi cuma sebagai sahabat, saudara dan teman seperjuangan yang tumbuh gede bareng. Pernah gak kalian punya sahabat lawan jenis yang udah klop banget sampe kayak saudara? Pasti pernah dan aneh banget kalo' kita tiba-tiba suka sama dia. Well, walaupun gak menutup kemungkinan itu bakal terjadi. Tapi yang terjadi di fic ini adalah, Naruto tulus nganggep Sakura sahabatnya. Dia tetap akan melindungi Sakura apapun yang terjadi. Dan saat pertama kali dia melihat Hinata (yang penampilannya jauh berbeda sama Sakura), dia langsung terpesona. Perasaan suka seseorang, siapa yang bisa nebak? Sekalipun kita suka ama seseorang yang gak bakal kita raih, kalo' sekali suka.. tetep aja suka. Gak bisa ditolak *maaf, sedikit curhat. Haha* Perasaan sayang sama saudara, dan orang lain yang kita suka 'kan beda. Jadi, ya itulah penjelasannya kenapa Naruto gak suka Sakura. Dan kenapa saya bikin karakter Hinata jadi menye-menye begini.. sebenernya saya gak niat bikin dia menye-menye. Entahlah. Karena saya mikir, dia tumbuh di keluarga bangsawan yang diktator. Dia harus melakukan semua yang disuruh orangtuanya. Karakter setiap orang 'kan beda-beda. Begitupun tokoh yang saya tulis di sini. Sakura adalah sosok gadis kuat, yang gak gampang nangis. Di sisi lain, Hinata adalah tipikal cewek lemah yang gak bisa ngungkapin semua perasaannya (karena faktor kediktatoran keluarganya, dan juga karakternya yang gak pernah membangkang), dia hanya ingin jadi anak baik di depan keluarganya. Jadi dia diem aja pas disuruh tunangan sama Sasuke. Jadi, ya begitulah akhirnya jadinya karakter yang terbentuk.**

**Kalo ditanya kenapa kesannya buru-buru? Jawabannya.. Emang iya. Hahaha. Katanya disuruh update kilat.**

**Btw.. Makasih banyak atas segala saran dan kritiknya, memang yang dibutuhkan penulis dari readers adalah itu. Biar tulisannya bisa lebih baik. Tapi jangan flame, ya? Cukup kritik yang membangun aja. Hehe.**

**Ya sudahlah ceramah dari saya. Kita mulai saja ceritanya..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura sedang berdiri di buritan dengan sikap tidak tenang siang ini. Dia sengaja berdiri di dekat tiang penyangga yang beratap, sehingga dia tidak terkena sinar matahari yang bersinar terik siang ini. Pagi tadi ada seorang pria berkulit pucat yang memberikan secarik kertas padanya. Dilihat dari kualitas kertas dan baunya yang harum, kertas itu pasti mahal. Dan hanya kalangan bangsawan yang mau menyia-nyiakan kertas seperti itu hanya untuk menuliskan kata "Temui aku di buritan setelah makan siang." Sakura segera menyadari siapa yang mengirim pesan itu begitu dia melihat sebuah lambang di belakang kertas itu. Lambang kipas berwarna putih dan merah.

Lambang keluarga Uchiha.

Sakura bukanlah gadis yang suka lari dari tanggung jawab. Dia tahu dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak sopan dengan menampar seseorang dengan kasar seperti itu. Walaupun dia tahu kalau mungkin saja dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar, tapi tetap saja dia merasa bersalah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya dia menampar seseorang. Apalagi seseorang dari kalangan bangsawan sepertinya.

Suara langkah kaki seseorang terdengar samar di belakangnya, suaranya berbaur dengan suara debur ombak yang terdengar dari lautan yang mengelilingi mereka.

Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda yang sedang berjalan sendirian ke arahnya, Sakura langsung menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Pemuda dari klan Uchiha itu sedang berjalan ke arahnya, dengan hakama dan kimono yang berkibaran karena angin. Wajahnya tetap tanpa ekspresi dan mata hitamnya sedang menatapnya tajam. Ada sedikit kesombongan yang terpancar dari raut wajah pucat itu.

Sakura menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya perlahan. Dia menguatkan dirinya sendiri untuk melakukannya sebelum terjadi apa-apa padanya setelah ini.

Saat pemuda itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, Sakura langsung menundukkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Maafkan saya.. Saya sudah berbuat kasar semalam.." ujarnya dengan kepala menunduk. Dia tahu dia pasti akan kelihatan sangat rendahan sekarang. Berdiri sambil memohon maaf di hadapan pemuda yang angkuh itu. Dia hanya ingin melakukan ini, agar dia tidak terus menerus merasa bersalah karena sudah menampar orang yang tidak dia kenal.

Di sisi lain, Sasuke yang datang ke sini dengan tujuan untuk melakukan hal itu pada gadis di depannya itu, hanya berdiri di sana sambil tercengang menatap gadis itu menundukkan kepala ke arahnya sambil minta maaf. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke hanya terdiam dan tidak segera bereaksi dengan apa yang dilakukan gadis itu.

Perlu waktu beberapa jam baginya untuk memutuskan benar-benar datang ke tempat ini dan minta maaf pada gadis itu karena sudah mengatakan hal-hal kasar padanya semalam. Sebelum ini dia belum pernah menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk menemui seorang gadis yang tidak dikenalnya hanya untuk meminta maaf padanya. Biasanya dia akan menyuruh Sai untuk memberikan beberapa barang sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf, dan tidak pernah menemui langsung orangnya seperti ini. Tapi entah kenapa kata-kata gadis itu begitu mengusiknya. Tidak ditampik, Sasuke merasa kesal karena gadis ini sudah menamparnya sembarangan, dan itu membuatnya terus menerus terngiang di benak Sasuke. Hanya dalam satu malam dan hanya dengan sebuah tamparan, gadis ini sudah mengusik pikirannya seperti ini.

Jadi akhirnya dia datang ke sini sendirian, setelah memutuskannya matang-matang selama lebih dari dua jam.

Saat dia melangkahkan kakinya ke sini dan membayangkan reaksi gadis itu begitu melihat wajahnya, dia sudah menduga gadis itu pasti akan menatapnya dengan tatapan benci. Sasuke sudah menduga kalau gadis itu pasti masih mengingat wajahnya dan kata-kata menyebalkan yang dia lontarkan semalam. Dan dia sudah siap kalau gadis itu tidak akan menerima permintaan maafnya. Yang penting dia sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan benar.

Tapi yang dia lihat saat ini, membuatnya tercengang dan terkesiap.

Gadis itu langsung minta maaf padanya begitu melihat Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sasuke memikirkan jawaban yang tepat agar dia tidak kelihatan seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah bangsawan berpendidikan, mana mungkin dia akan begitu saja bilang "ya sudah, kau kumaafkan"? Memikirkan jawaban itu dalam kepalanya saja sudah membuatnya seperti kakek-kakek yang mengatakan pada cucunya yang baru saja memecahkan vas bunga mahal di rumahnya. Dia harus tetap kelihatan elegan dan berwibawa di depan gadis ini.

"Kau kumaafkan.." katanya kemudian, dengan nada datar. Dalam hati Sasuke langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Jawaban macam apa itu?

Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap sosok pemuda yang lebih darinya itu dengan tatapan takut-takut. Mata hijau emerald-nya yang bulat itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan ragu.

"Ah, terimakasih.. Tuan.." Sakura tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Dia baru sadar kalau dia tidak tahu siapa nama pemuda di depannya ini.

"Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Jadi.. Apakah Anda yang mengirim pesan padaku untuk.. bertemu di sini?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu. Dia tidak berani menatap mata hitam _onyx _ itu lama-lama. Jadi, dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain yang kira-kira menarik untuk diperhatikan.

"Iya. Aku yang mengirim pesan itu.." jawab Sasuke datar.

"Apa ada hal penting..?" tanya Sakura lagi, kali ini nadanya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Dia akan kelihatan konyol sekali kalau mengatakan ingin minta maaf pada gadis itu, sedangkan gadis itu baru saja meminta maaf padanya.

Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"Kata-kataku semalam juga agak kasar padamu. Jadi sebagai ucapan permintaan maafku, aku mengundangmu untuk makan malam di dek-ku nanti malam.." katanya kemudian, dengan nada angkuh.

"E-eh?" Sakura mengerjap ke arahnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Apa aku mengatakan dengan bahasa yang tidak kau pahami?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tidak sabar.

"Maksudku.. Aku? Kau mengundangku makan malam ke dek para bangsawan?" tanya Sakura, masih dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Apa kau melihat orang lain di sini selain kita?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal.

Sakura terdiam dan menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan kaget.

"Tidak, tapi.."

"Ajak temanmu juga.. Aku sudah mendengarnya dari Hinata kalau itu adalah kesalahannya sendiri. Jadi, aku mengundang kalian berdua untuk makan malam nanti.." kata Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Jam tujuh tepat. Aku tunggu di bawah tangga dekat jam besar. Dan jangan terlambat.." ujar Sasuke seraya berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi Sakura.

Sakura masih berdiri di sana sambil menatap punggung Sasuke yang berjalan menjauhinya. Lambang keluarga Uchiha yang tergambar di punggung hakamanya masih terlihat jelas di mata Sakura. Tapi gadis itu hanya menatap punggung itu meghilang di balik belokan kapal dengan pandangan kosong.

"Makan malam di dek bangsawan?" batinnya tak percaya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sakura menatap dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di lemari pakaiannya dengan pandangan kaget sekaligus takjub. Sementara Ino yang berdiri di sampingnya, tersenyum lebar ke arah gadis itu sambil ikut menatap bayangan Sakura di cermin besar itu.

"Kau kelihatan cantik sekali, Sakura.." ujar Ino.

Wajah Sakura memerah. Dia menatap tubuhnya yang terbalut kimono merah muda bergambar bunga sakura yang berguguran itu. Gaun milik Ino yang kini melilit tubuhnya itu tampak cocok sekali dengan dirinya. Ino dengan senang hati meminjamkan gaun itu padanya, begitu Sakura menceritakan kalau dia diundang makan malam di dek bangsawan malam ini. Ino juga yang menata rambut Sakura sehingga membentuk gelungan indah dan menghiasinya dengan hias rambut yang disematkan di gelungan itu.

"Terimakasih banyak, Ino.." ujar Sakura, dia menoleh ke arah Ino sambil tersenyum penuh terimakasih pada gadis berambut pirang itu.

"Tidak masalah. Gaun itu sudah lama sekali teronggok di lemariku. Aku juga tidak berniat memakainya, karena pasti akan mencolok sekali dengan warna rambutku. Kalau kau yang memakainya, kau kelihatan benar-benar seperti musim semi di Jepang, Sakura.." kata Ino.

Sakura menatapnya dengan haru. Dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan gadis baik hati seperti Ino sebelumnya.

"Sakura-chan.. Kau lama sekali. Kita sudah ditunggu.." sebuah suara laki-laki terdengar di pintu kamar itu. Naruto terlihat sudah berdiri di sana, dengan kimono sederhana yang dibalut dengan hakama warna hitam. Sakura tidak pernah tahu kalau Naruto mempunyai baju seperti itu. Dari mana dia mendapatkan baju itu?

"Cepat pergi. Jangan lewatkan kesempatan ini.." kata Ino, seraya mendorong tubuh Sakura untuk keluar kamar.

Sakura mengucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi pada Ino dan segera bergegas keluar, mengikuti langkah Naruto yang sudah mendahuluinya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan berkulit pucat juga sudah menunggunya di ujung lorong. Dia tersenyum pada mereka berdua, dengan kedua mata yang menyipit.

"Mari ikut saya.." ujarnya kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dan segera bergegas untuk menuju ruang makan. Hinata dan Ibunya sudah menunggunya di luar kamarnya. Ibunya dan ayahnya sedang berbincang dengan seorang _duke _dari Irlandia, dan mereka sedang berjalan di depannya. Hinata menggandeng lengan ibunya dan Sasuke berjalan di belakangnya. Sasuke menatap tubuh Hinata yang dibalut dengan kimono warna ungu muda polos dan rambut yang digelung ke belakang dengan rapi seperti biasa. Gadis itu tampak cantik sekali, seperti kebanyakan gadis bangsawan yang dia temui. Dengan dandanan mewah dan sikap anggun khas bangsawan yang tidak ada cacatnya. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuat Sasuke tertarik. Seumur hidupnya, wanita-wanita dengan gaya seperti itu sudah berkali-kali dilihatnya. Mereka menarik, dan dia tidak menampik hal itu. Tapi tdak cukup membuat Sasuke terus menerus memikirkan mereka. Dia bahkan bingung saat diberi pilihan untuk memilih salah satu gadis dari keluarga bangsawan itu.

Sasuke berbelok ke sebuah belokan yang akan membawanya turun ke bawah, menuju ruang makan. Jam dinding besar yang dilewatinya berdentang keras begitu dia melewatinya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh tepat.

Saat kakinya melangkahkan kakinya untuk turun melewati tangga kayu yang dibagi menjadi dua bagian itu, matanya menangkap sesosok gadis yang berdiri di ujung tangga itu. Gadis itu mengenakan kimono merah muda bergambar kelopak bunga sakura yang bertebaran. Rambutnya yang senada dengan warna kimononya, digelung ketat ke belakang. Dan dia berdiri membelakanginya, tampak sedang asyik berbicara dengan seorang laki-laki berambut pirang di depannya. Sasuke mengenalnya, laki-laki berambut pirang itu adalah laki-laki yang menolong Hinata malam itu.

Saat dia melihat Hinata dan ibunya turun dari tangga itu, laki-laki berambut pirang itu tampak terdiam sebentar mengamati Hinata. Pemuda itu tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata. Dia berjalan mendekati Hinata dan membungkuk dengan hormat ke arah gadis itu, layaknya seorang pangeran kepada putri raja. Hinata tersenyum tertahan, lalu dia menoleh dan berkata pada ibunya.

"Ibu.. Dia adalah pemuda yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Dia yang menolongku.." kata Hinata.

Ibunya tampak sedikit terkejut.

Tapi Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya lagi saat Hinata berjalan menghampiri pemuda itu.

Dia menoleh pada gadis berambut merah muda pucat yang masih membelakanginya itu.

"Eh? Naruto.." gadis itu memanggil pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya masuk ruang makan itu.

Gadis itu langsung menoleh ke belakang, tepat pada saat Sasuke sedang mengamatinya.

Mata hijau emerald-nya membulat menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan terkejut.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya berdiri diam di tangga tempatnya berpijak dan menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dirasakannya saat ini. Tapi gadis itu seperti gadis musim semi, yang mengingatkannya pada pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran dengan indah di Jepang.

"Apa.. Aku terlambat?" suara Sakura membuyarkan pikiran Sasuke.

"Tidak.." jawab Sasuke datar.

Dia turun dari tangga terakhir dan berdiri di samping Sakura yang kelihatan kikuk sekali.

Sasuke mendekatkan lengannya pada Sakura.

"Pegang lenganku.." katanya kemudian.

"Eh?" Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Wajahnya kelihatan memerah.

"Itulah cara seorang pria bangsawan memperlakukan wanita.." jawab Sasuke, dia mengedikkan kepalanya ke arah beberapa orang yang berjalan di sekitar mereka.

Sakura melihat para wanita dan gadis yang berjalan di sekelilingnya melilitkan tangannya pada lengan pria di sampingnya. Lalu dengan tarikan napas panjang, Sakura memegang lengan pemuda berambut hitam itu dengan sikap kaku.

Dia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya.

"Selamat datang di dunia yang penuh sandiwara ini, Nona Sakura.." ujar Sasuke dengan suara pelan, seraya menatap para bangsawan di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan sinis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi.. Apa pekerjaanmu selama di London, Tuan.. Uzumaki?" seorang wanita paruh baya berdandan menor, yang duduk dua kursi dari Naruto, bertanya sambil memegangi gelasnya yang berisi _champagne._

"Tidak ada.." jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Apa?" semua orang di meja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Sementara Sakura yang duduk di depannya hanya menghela napas panjang dengan pasrah.

_Apa dia tidak bisa menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang lebih terhormat?_ Batin gadis itu.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di kota seluas itu kalau kau tidak punya pekerjaan yang pasti?" seorang laki-laki berkumis bertanya dengan nada setengah merendahkan.

Naruto menatap semua orang di meja itu dengan pandangan tanpa arti. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada Hinata, yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas.

Sebuah senyum samar tersungging di bibirnya.

"Belajar untuk lebih menghargai hidup, tentu saja. Aku mungkin tidak punya banyak harta dan kekayaan seperti Tuan-tuan dan Nyonya-Nyonya yang duduk di sini. Aku tidak pernah makan makanan seenak ini dan duduk di kursi mewah seperti ini. Ini pertama kalinya, jujur saja.. Itulah kenapa aku bilang, aku ingin lebih menghargai hidup. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan, bukan? Banyak hal yang aku lakukan dan pelajari saat hidup di panti asuhan dan jalanan. Aku mengerti bagaimana manusia mencoba untuk bertahan hidup. Mereka yang tidak mempunyai harta dan kekayaan, akan melakukan apapun untuk hidup. Makanya sampai sekarang aku masih tidak pernah mengerti kenapa banyak sekali orang yang ingin mati cepat hanya karena dia tidak tahan dengan masalah yang dia hadapi.." saat mengatakan itu, mata Naruto tidak lepas dari Hinata. Dan dia terus melanjutkan. "..Itulah yang aku lakukan selama ini, Tuan dan Nyonya."

"Bertahan hidup dengan apa?" seorang wanita bertanya lagi padanya.

"Melakukan banyak hal. Bekerja apapun untuk mendapatkan uang. Tapi aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi salah satu dari orang kaya seperti kalian. Dan membuat tempat penampungan untuk orang-orang terlantar.." kata Naruto.

"Itu akan membuat orang-orang itu semakin malas mencari uang. Mereka hanya akan menikmati harta kita yang sudah bekerja keras seperti ini.." kata salah seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di samping Sasuke.

Sebuah senyum tipis kembali tersungging di bibir Naruto.

"Itu yang kalian pikirkan. Tapi pernahkah kalian mencoba melihat lebih dekat keadaan orang seperti kami? Melihat perjuangan kami untuk bertahan hidup? Kami bukannya malas. Beberapa dari kami berjuang untuk mencari uang, tapi memang hanya beginilah jumlah uang yang kami dapat. Lagipula, apa susahnya membagikan harta kita pada mereka, sedangkan harta kita masih berlimpah ruah?" kata Naruto. Dia menolak saat pelayan akan menuangkan lagi _champagne _ke dalam gelasnya yang hampir habis isinya. Seorang wanita Eropa yang duduk di samping Hinata langsung mengangkat gelasnya dan tersenyum lebar ke arah Naruto.

"Cheers.. Untuk pelajaran berharganya tentang bertahan hidup.." kata wanita itu.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Ikut mengangkat gelasnya dan meminum sisa _champagne _yang ada di gelas itu.

Matanya tertuju pada Hinata yang juga mengangkat gelasnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya dengan manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Setelah ini para pria akan masuk ke ruangan merokok, berbincang-bincang di sana dan membicarakan banyak hal tentang laki-laki di sana. Kau mau ikut?" Hinata bertanya pada Naruto, ketika beberapa orang yang tadinya duduk di meja itu, satu per satu mulai meninggalkan meja.

Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya dan menatap Hinata tanpa minat.

"Tidak. Di sini terlalu membosankan.." sahut Naruto.

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dan menatapnya kaget.

Naruto langsung memajukan tubuhnya ke depan dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Hinata.

"Temui aku di jam besar setelah ini.." bisiknya seraya menatap sekelilingnya, berharap tidak ada seorangpun yang mendengar perkataannya. Wajah Hinata langsung memerah begitu Naruto memundurkan wajahnya lagi ke belakang.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung menole pada Sakura yang masih duduk di sana.

"Sakura-chan... Ayo kita kembali ke dek kita.."

Sakura mengangguk dan akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, saat seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang masih duduk di meja itu menahannya.

"Sakura Haruno 'kan? Biarkan dia di sini dulu. Aku ingin bicara dengannya. Aku kenal kedua orangtuamu, Mebuki dan Kizashi Haruno 'kan?" kata laki-laki itu.

Sakura yang mendengar nama kedua orangtuanya itu langsung menoleh ke arah pria itu dengan tatapan kaget.

Pria itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tentu saja.." kata pria itu.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kembalilah dulu, Naruto.." kata Sakura kemudian, dengan dada berdegup kencang. Saat dia mendapati Naruto masih di sana dan menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir, Sakura langsung meyakinkannya. "Aku akan segera kembali setelah ini.."

Naruto menarik napas dan dengan berat hati berjalan berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

Meja itu sudah hampir kosong dan hanya ada beberapa orang yang masih tinggal di sana. Salah satunya Sakura, yang menatap pria baya yang duduk dua kursi darinya itu dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Anda.. Benar mengenal orangtua saya?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Menatap penuh harap pada pria paruh baya itu.

Pria itu tertawa keras sampai mengagetkan beberapa orang yang masih duduk di sana. Dia menoleh pada pria berkumis di sampingnya.

"Kau kenal orangtuanya? Kau kenal keluarga Haruno? Itu pertanyaan paling lucu yang pernah kudengar. Tentu saja kami mengenalnya.." kata pria paruh baya itu. Dua orang pria lain yang duduk di sampingnya juga ikut tertawa. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan cara tertawa para pria itu.

Jadi dia diam saja menunggu mereka menyelesaikan tawanya.

"Siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Haruno? Orangtuamu yang menjualmu pada keluargaku untuk dijadikan budak. Sebelum dinas sosial memintamu dan menyerahkanmu pada panti asuhan miskin itu.." jawab pria itu sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Dada Sakura seperti diremas dengan kuku-kuku tajam yang menekannya sampai dia sulit bernapas. Apa yang baru saja dia dengar? Orangtuanya menjualnya untuk menjadikannya budak?

"Anda pasti bercanda.." katanya dengan suara bergetar.

"Bercanda? Aku sudah bertemu denganmu saat kau kecil. Warna rambutmu itu tidak bisa membohongiku. Padahal kau cantik sekali. Sayang kalau kau hidup di jalanan seperti itu. Kalau kau ikut denganku saat itu, kau pasti akan jadi cantik sekali. Banyak bangsawan yang membutuhkan gadis sepertimu untuk teman kencan mereka. Ibumu cantik.. Kau pun pasti akan meneruskan karirnya.." kata pria berkumis di samping pria paruh baya itu.

Sakura menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa maksud Anda?" tanyanya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau benar-benar gadis kecil yang malang. Orangtuamu meninggalkanmu dan pergi ke Amerika untuk melacur di sana. Mencari uang memang benar-benar susah untuk kalian, ya?" jawab pria lain yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura merasa ada sebuat petir yang menyambar kepalanya saat dia mendengar kata-kata itu. Diikuti beberapa kikikan geli wanita-wanita bangsawan yang masih ada di sana. Sakura merasa harga dirinya sudah diinjak-injak dengan hina di tempat ini. Dengan nafas menderu dan mata yang sudah dipenuhi oleh air mata, Sakura berdiri dari tempat itu dengan kasar.

Dari awal dia tahu, dia salah mau menerima undangan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Mata hijau emerald-nya yang sudah dipenuhi airmata menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan menahan marah.

"Apa ini adalah kesenangan kalian? Menghina orang-orang seperti kami? Apakah kalian senang melihat kami menangis terluka karena kata-kata kalian? Terimakasih atas hidangannya dan juga jamuannya.." kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Tenggorokannya tercekat dan rasanya sakit sekali menahan tangis seperti ini.

Dengan langkah cepat, Sakura akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari tempat mewah yang seperti neraka itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya saat dia melihat sosok tubuh pemuda berambut pirang sedang berdiri sambil membelakanginya di depan jam besar itu. Hinata menaiki tangga itu dengan perlahan, tapi sepatu kayunya membuat suara yang jelas kedengaran dan itu langsung membuat Naruto menyadari keberadaannya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Hinata yang mengenakan kimono ungu muda yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Apa kau tidak bosan dengan acara makan malam seperti itu?" tanya Naruto begitu Hinata tiba di depannya.

Hinata tidak menjawab.

Saat tangan Naruto mengulur ke arahnya dan sebuah senyum lebar tampak di wajah pemuda itu, Hinata merasa wajahnya memerah sendiri.

"Mau ikut pesta denganku? Pesta yang sesungguhnya?" tanya Naruto, masih mengulurkan tangan ke arah Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Dan dengan perlahan dia meraih tangan Naruto dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja.." jawabnya.

Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat sebelum akhirnya mengajak gadis itu berjalan mengikutinya, menuju ke dek bawah. Tempat para rakyat jelata mengadakan pesta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan raut kaget saat mendengar para pria bangsawan ini mengatakan fakta-fakta tentang keluarga Haruno di depannya, di depan beberapa orang yang masih ada di sini. Sasuke bahkan tidak menoleh ke arah Sakura untuk melihat bagaimana reaksi gadis itu mendengar kata-kata dengan nada yang sangat merendahkan seperti ini. Dia tidak sanggup melihat gadis itu dipermalukan dengan cara seperti ini di depan banyak orang.

Dan saat Sakura berjalan dengan langkah terburu untuk keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke akhirnya baru bisa bereaksi.

Dia langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengejar langkah Sakura yang sudah berjalan menjauh dari ruang makan itu.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau tidak ikut acara ke ruangan pria?" suara Mikoto, ibunya, terdengar di belakangnya. Tapi Sasuke mengabaikannya. Dia memutuskan untuk meneruskan langkahnya dan mengejar Sakura.

Gadis itu berlari di geladak utama, melewati beberapa orang yang tidak menyadari kalau dia sedang menangis sekarang.

"Haruno Sakura!" panggil Sasuke di belakangnya.

Tapi Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya dan tidak memperdulikan panggilan itu. Sudah cukup baginya untuk mendengarkan hinaan yang sangat menyakitkan tadi. Tidak perlu ada tambahan untuk itu 'kan?

Sakura menghapus airmatanya yang terus menerus keluar. Dia ingin berhenti menangis dan mencoba menjadi gadis yang kuat seperti biasanya. Tapi airmata ini terus keluar dan dia semakin terisak mengingat fakta tentang keluarganya dan ibunya. Dia merasa seluruh dunia sudah membohonginya selama ini. Dia ingin marah. Dia kecewa. Dan putus asa. Semua hal menyedihkan sedang memenuhi perasaannya saat ini.

Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju geladak utama, untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia tidak ingin kembali ke kamarnya dan bertemu dengan Ino maupun Naruto yang melihatnya menangis seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin sendirian sekarang. Ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya menumpahkan semuanya pada lautan luas di sekelilingnya.

"Sakura!"

Seseorang menarik tangannya dan membuat tubuh Sakura berbalik ke belakang.

Sasuke tercengang melihat wajah gadis di depannya itu. Airmata yang membasahi wajahnya dan mata yang menatapnya dengan penuh kesedihan itu. Wajah gadis itu mengeras begitu melihat Sasuke yang sedang menarik tangannya saat ini.

"Kau puas? Kau puas sudah membuatku malu seperti tadi?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar, di sela isak tangisnya. Dia lalu menampik tangan Sasuke dengan keras sampai lepas dan kembali berjalan menjauhi pemuda itu.

Sasuke tercengang di tempatnya. Matanya menatap punggung Sakura yang berjalan menjauh darinya, meninggalkan tatapan benci padanya.

"_Kau ingat kata-kataku, Sasuke. Aku pernah kehilangan gadis yang aku cintai karena kesalahanku sendiri. Aku yang membuatnya pergi dariku. Jadi ingat kata-kataku ini.. Jangan pernah menyakiti wanita. Jangan pernah membuat wanita menangis. Seorang pria sejati tidak akan membiarkan wanita menangis. Kalau kau membuat seorang wanita menangis karena kesalahanmu dan kau membiarkannya saja.. Aku tidak mau mengakuimu sebagai adik.."_

Tiba-tiba kata-kata Itachi, kakak laki-lakinya yang meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan mobil, langsung terngiang begitu saja di kepalanya.

Dengan wajah mengeras, akhirnya pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengejar langkah Sakura.

Sakura sudah hampir tiba di buritan kapal saat dia merasakan ada yang menarik tangannya lagi dan membuat tubuhnya berbalik.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku benar-benar minta maaf.." kata-kata itu langsung terlontar begitu saja dari bibir Sasuke saat dia melihat wajah Sakura yang menatapnya dengan airmata yang masih berlinangan.

Sakura menatapnya dengan pandangan marah dan kecewa.

_Kumohon jangan menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu.. _batin Sasuke ikut terluka melihat tatapan mata gadis itu. Begitu banyakkah luka yang kau simpan selama ini, Sakura?

Sakura menghapus airmata di pipinya dengan salah satu tangannya, tapi airmata itu terus turun dari matanya dan membasahi pipinya.

"Apakah itu sudah membuatmu puas? Apakah itu yang selalu dilakukan para bangsawan kepada rakyat miskin seperti kami? Kami pun tidak ingin hidup seperti ini.. Siapa yang ingin hidup seperti ini?" kata Sakura. Dia mencoba melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, tapi Sasuke bersikeras untuk tidak melepaskannya.

Lalu detik berikutnya, Sasuke melakukan hal paling gila dan paling nekat yang pernah dilakukannya seumur hidupnya.

Dia menarik tangan Sakura dan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arahnya. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, dia merengkuh tubuh Sakura ke dadanya.

Baik dirinya maupun Sakura sama-sama terkejut dengan reaksi yang tiba-tiba seperti itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak menyangka dirinya akan melakukan hal itu pada gadis ini. Dia sendiri tidak pernah mempunyai keinginan untuk memeluk tubuh Hinata yang notabene adalah tunangannya. Tapi saat melihat gadis berambut merah muda yang berusaha sok kuat tapi sebenarnya rapuh ini, membuat Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya nalurinya sebagai seorang laki-laki tergerak. Karena gadis di depannya ini.

Sakura sendiri langsung berhenti menangis saking kagetnya dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan Sasuke padanya. Dia tercengang dengan mata terbelalak saat tubuhnya direngkuh oleh pemuda itu ke dadanya yang bidang. Dadanya ikut berdegup kencang saat hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh laki-laki.

Tapi dia langsung tersadar dan menarik tubuhnya mundur dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh. Wajahnya memanas dan dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai bersemburat di wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku.. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud membuatmu dipermalukan seperti tadi. Ini di luar rencana.." kata Sasuke.

Sakura kembali menarik dirinya menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Lupakan saja. Dan pergilah.." katanya pendek, kemudian berjalan membelakangi Sasuke lagi.

Sakura terus berjalan menuju buritan kapal.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menuruti kata-katanya. Dia masih berdiri di sana, menatap gadis itu dari kejauhan. Tanpa berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dek kapal bawah penuh dengan orang-orang yang sedang berpesta. Bermain musik dengan suara keras, menari dengan gaya kacau, minum minuman keras dari botolnya langsung. Hinata tidak pernah melihat pemandangan seperti ini sebelumnya. Tapi saat dia melihat raut wajah yang terpancar dari orang-orang yang ada di sini, dia merasakan kebebasan yang sudah lama dia inginkan. Semua orang yang ada di sini bisa melakukan semua hal tanpa dibatasi dengan peraturan konyol yang mengungkung kebebasan mereka. Mereka bebas tersenyum dan tertawa dengan bebas. Hinata jadi mengerti kenapa Naruto selalu tersenyum lebar pada semua orang dan tidak pernah menunjukkan kesedihannya pada siapapun. Semua orang yang bertemu dengannya, menunjukkan raut senang saat berada di dekatnya. Bahkan beberapa anak kecil yang terus menerus mengajaknya menari.

Hinata tertawa terkikik saat dua gadis kecil berebut ingin berdansa dengan Naruto.

"Maaf, ya? Tapi sepertinya Nona yang di sana juga sudah ingin berdansa denganku.. Bagaimana kalau setelah ini saja?" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"Eh? Apa? Aku?" wajah Hinata langsung memerah begitu Naruto menunjuk ke arahnya. Dua gadis kecil itu kelihatan tidak suka dan merajuk ke arah Naruto. Tapi begitu Naruto mengecup dua pipi gadis kecil itu, mereka langsung tertawa tergelak dan mengjijinkan Naruto menghampiri Hinata.

Pemuda itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hinata.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku, Nona?" tanyanya dengan nada yang dibuat-dibuat.

Hinata yang tersenyum geli.

"Aku tidak bisa berdansa.." katanya.

Naruto menarik tangannya.

"Sudahlah... Ikuti saja musiknya. Tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan bagaimana gerakannya.." kata Naruto, dengan nada agak memaksa.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata.

Tapi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya dan tetap menarik tangan gadis itu ke lantai dansa.

Hinata tertawa. Tawa lepas yang baru kali ini dia lakukan. Baru kali ini dia bisa merasa sebebas ini. Karena pemuda yang dia temui di buritan itu. Pemuda yang mencegahnya melemparkan dirinya ke lautan.

Hinata tersenyum lebar dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti.

~~~TO BE CONTINUE~~~

**Lalalala.. Akhirnya Chapter 3 jadi juga. Nih yang nunggu-nunggu scene'nya Sasusaku. Ya, walopun agak maksa. Kenapa pada minta kalo' endingnya happy, ya? Hmm.. Bisa dipertimbangkan-lah nanti. Huehehehe *ketawa setan* *setannya beneran nongol* *kabur***


	4. Chapter 4

**Haloo.. Saya balik lagi. Update kilat lagi.. Gak bosen kan sama saya?**

**Pertama seperti biasa, menjawab review'an readers dulu. Banyak yang tanya, endingnya gimana? Gak asik dong kalo' dikasih tahu endingnya duluan.. (-")a **

**Jadi dibaca aja. Sabar, yaaa.. Biar pada gregetan ama alurnya ceritanya Sasusaku dulu. **

**Apa ceritanya Sakura cukup menyedihkan? Hehe. Gomen.. Tapi akhirnya Sasuke jadi perhatian sama dia. **

**Apakah endingnya bakal setragis filmya? Apakah ada yang mati?**

**Jawabannya ada di akhir cerita.**

**Silakan dibaca sampai selesai yaa... **

**Maaf kalo' banyak typo. Saya emang gak bisa lepas dari typo.. _(m)_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tidak berani menatap mata ayahnya yang kini menatap ke arahnya dengan penuh amarah. Gadis itu hanya menunduk tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ayahnya melontarkan kata-kata bernada kemarahan padanya. Sekuat mungkin dia berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan rasa ketakutan di depan ayahnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sana, Hinata? Kau pergi dengan pemuda miskin itu dan pergi ke pesta dengan rakyat jelata di dek bawah? Kau benar-benar memalukan keluarga kita!" ayahnya kembali berkata dengan nada marah.

Ibunya yang duduk di sampingnya hanya diam saja menatap ayahnya meledak marah seperti itu.

"Apa yang dikatakan keluarga Uchiha begitu tahu kau malah pergi dengan pemuda miskin itu? Kau harusnya membuka dirimu kepada Sasuke, dan bukannya pergi dengan pemuda tidak berpendidikan itu.. Kau benar-benar.." kata ayahnya. Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Dia tidak tahan mendengar ayahnya terus menerus bicara dengan nada merendahkan seperti itu. Dia benci melihat seseorang menghina orang lain dengan berlebihan seperti itu, sedangkan mereka tidak mengenal orang itu.

"Ayah, tapi ini tidak adil.. Mengatai seseorang.."

"Kau sudah berani membantah rupanya. Apakah pemuda itu yang mengajarimu seperti itu?" pandangan ayahnya berkilat marah pada Hinata.

Hinata kembali terdiam.

"Jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Ingat itu!" ayahnya menggebrak meja makan di depannya sampai piring dan gelas-gelas yang ada di atas meja itu terangkat. Hinata terlonjak kaget. Teh di cangkir Hinata bahkan ikut tumpah saat ayahnya menggebrak meja di depannya dengan marah.

Ayahnya pergi dari ruang makan itu dengan murka.

"Jangan membuat ayahmu marah lagi, Hinata. Jangan temui pemuda itu lagi.." Ibunya berbicara pelan tepat di telinga Hinata, sebelum akhirnya ikut menyusul suaminya pergi dari tempat itu.

Hinata masih tinggal di sana, dengan dada berdetak kencang sekali. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah melihat ayahnya semarah itu padanya. Tapi hari ini ayahnya bukan hanya marah padanya, tapi murka.

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan langsung terhuyung dan hampir jatuh kalau saja dia tidak berpegangan pada kursi yang dia duduki sekarang. Akame langsung menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Anda tidak apa-apa, Nona?" tanya Akame seraya memegangi lengan Nona Mudanya sambil menatap gadis itu dengan raut cemas.

"Aku.. tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja.." jawab Hinata seraya memegangi tangan Akame dengan erat. Sebelum akhirnya dia melepasnya dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hatinya sekarang benar-benar terluka.

**.**

**.**

Geladak utama dipenuhi beberapa orang yang sedang berjalan-jalan setelah menikmati sarapan mereka pagi ini. Sinar matahari yang bersinar pagi ini menghangatkan suasana kapal itu. Udara sudah mulai dingin karena kapal sudah berada di tengah lautan Atlantik hari ini. Tinggal satu hari lagi. Besok pagi menjelang siang, kapal ini sudah akan berlabuh di pelabuhan New York.

Sasuke memutuskan memilih berjalan-jalan di geladak utama pagi ini daripada ikut jamuan pagi yang menjemukkan dengan para bangsawan itu. Dia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana acara itu akan berlangsung. Pembicaraan yang terjadi di antara mereka hanya seputar harta kekayaan dan bagaimana bangganya mereka dengan kekayaan yang mereka punya saat ini. Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai pembicaraan seperti itu. Karena dia sendiri belum sekaya keluarganya. Seluruh kekayaan itu milik ayahnya, bukan miliknya. Jadi daripada dia mati kebosanan di dalam sana, Sasuke memilih berjalan-jalan di geladak utama itu sendirian. Dia menolak ditemani pengawal pribadinya seperti biasanya. Karena ada yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang.

Menemui gadis itu.

Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasukinya sampai nekat berbuat sejauh ini untuk Sakura. Gadis itu sudah menguasai pikirannya beberapa hari ini, sejak mereka bertemu pertama kali di kapal ini malam itu. Bukan pertemuan yang menyenangkan memang. Dan hubungannya dengan gadis itu, sejauh ini juga bukan sebuah hubungan baik. Sakura sudah terlanjur membencinya karena insiden tadi malam. Sasuke bisa memahami kalau gadis itu pasti malu sekali dipermalukan dengan cara kasar seperti itu. Di depan banyak orang.. Sasuke memang tidak ikut mempermalukannya. Tapi dia yang mengundang Sakura ke tempat itu. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukannya. Seharusnya dia minta maaf pada gadis itu secara langsung dan semuanya selesai. Dia tidak perlu melihat gadis itu menangis di depannya. Lalu membuatnya tiba-tiba memeluk gadis itu. Dan berdiri di dek itu, menunggu Sakura menangis di buritan, dan hanya bisa menatap punggung gadis itu dari kejauhan semalaman. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, saat dia nekat turun ke geladak bawah untuk menemui gadis itu. Agar semuanya jelas. Agar dia tidak merasa bersalah yang berkepanjangan pada gadis itu.

Sakura sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang dekat dekat besi pembatas yang ada di geladak utama milik rakyat bawah dengan Ino, saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang pemuda sedang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

Sakura yang awalnya menikmati cerita Ino tentang keluarganya dan bagaimana mereka hidup di London, langsung duduk dengan sikap kaku saat Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Ino tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sakura semalam, tapi Sakura tampak tidak bersemangat saat kembali ke kabin. Dan melihat raut wajah Sakura yang tiba-tiba mengeras karena kehadiran pemuda ini, Ino menyimpulkan kalau yang terjadi pada Sakura semalam ada hubungannya dengan pemuda bangsawan ini.

"Bisakah kita bicara?" tanya Sasuke kemudian, dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa. Mata hitam _onyx_-nya menatap Sakura lurus, dan sama sekali tidak menoleh pada Ino yang duduk tepat di samping Sakura.

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap pemuda itu dengan tatapan sama dinginnya.

"Bukankah urusan kita sudah selesai? Tidak perlu ada yang dibicarakan lagi 'kan?" sahutnya.

Ino merasa canggung berada di antara dua orang yang sepertinya punya masalah pribadi yang tidak dia ketahui itu. Jadi dia beranjak dari duduknya dan menatap Sakura.

"Sepertinya.. Aku akan kembali ke kabin dulu.." katany kemudian.

"Eh? Ino.." panggil Sakura. Dia hampir beranjak dari duduknya dan mengikuti Ino, tapi Sasuke dengan sigap langsung menangkap lengannya dan membuat Sakura kembali duduk di tempatnya lagi. Sakura meringis kesakitan saat pantatnya membentur bangku kayu yang keras di bawahnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti dan tidak menghindariku terus? Bisakah kau duduk dan mendengarku bicara? Aku bisa gila karena kau terus menghindariku dan tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Apakah tidak cukup bagimu membuatku tersiksa karena memikirkanmu terus menerus?" Sasuke akhirnya menumpahkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya selama ini dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Sakura duduk terdiam di tempatnya dengan sikap kaku. Kedua matanya membelalak kaget menatap Sasuke yang kini berdiri di depannya dengan mata tajam menatapnya. Mata hijau emerald-nya mengerjap beberapa kali dan dia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja di dengar tadi.

"Apa?" hanya kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya beberapa saat kemudian setelah dia terdiam cukup lama.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menatap Sakura dengan sedikit geram.

"Aku menunggumu semalaman di dek itu. Dan kau mengabaikanku. Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau aku kedinginan di sana tapi kau langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukanku?" katanya kemudian.

Sakura kembali mengerjapkan matanya dan menatap Sasuke dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa?" tanyanya lagi, dengan tatapan bingung.

"Jangan hanya berkata 'apa' dengan pandangan tak bersalah seperti itu. Kenapa kau tidak mau menerima ucapan maaf dariku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan Sasuke baru menyadari kalau mata hijau emerald yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung itu begitu indah di matanya. Sasuke langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke lautan di depannya.

"Maafkan aku.. Karena.. sudah mengacuhkanmu semalam.." ujar Sakura kemudian, dengan suara pelan.

Sasuke kembali menatapnya. Kini gadis itu tampak sedang menundukkan kepalanya. Rambut merah muda sebahunya dimainkan angin sampai berantakan dan menutupi wajahnya. Sasuke berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan keinginannya untuk menyibakkan rambut itu dari wajah gadis itu.

"Kau tahu aku tidak akan sekasar itu padamu 'kan?" katanya kemudian.

"Kalau kau berada di posisiku saat itu, kau pun akan melakukan hal yang sama 'kan? Mengingat kata-kata mereka sampai sekarang pun masih membuatku terluka. Aku tidak bisa melupakannya begitu saja. Aku marah pada semua orang, termasuk kedua orangtuku. Dan padamu karena mengundangku ke acara seperti itu kalau pada akhirnya aku hanya dijadikan bahan cemoohan seperti itu. Tapi.. kau terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf padaku dengan pandangan bersalah. Jadi.. setelah aku merenungkannya semalam.. Aku pikir.. Kau tidak seburuk mereka.." ujar Sakura kemudian, masih tidak menatap ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak segera menjawab dan hanya berdiri tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi.. Kita impas 'kan?" kata Sakura. Dia akhirnya mendongak dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas untuk menyibakkan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya.

"Impas untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Untuk semuanya.. Aku tidak akan berurusan lagi dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan para bangsawan.." jawab Sakura kemudian.

Sasuke kembali menatapnya dalam diam. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan kata-kata apa yang akan diucapkannya pada gadis itu.

"Apakah itu juga berlaku untukku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Sakura kembali menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget. Lalu beberapa detik kemudian, pandangan kagetnya berubah menjadi tawa kecil yang tertahan. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan geli.

"Apakah itu adalah ajakan pertemanan denganku?" tanya gadis itu. Dengan tangan yang masih berada di kepalanya untuk menghindari rambutnya agar tidak menutupi wajahnya lagi dan tatapan matanya yang membulat itu, serta sebuah senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya, Sakura tampak manis sekali.

Sasuke langsung menyadari kalau wajahnya tiba-tiba memanas melihat gadis itu tesenyum dengan cara seperti itu padanya.

_Sial.. _batinnya seraya mengalihkan pandangannya pada lautan luas di belakang Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Geladak yang berada di sayap kiri kapal adalah tepat penyimpanan sekoci yang akan dibutuhkan saat keadaan darurat. Hinata dan keluarganya sedang berjalan-jalan mengelilingi geladak di sayap kiri, bersama dengan orang-orang penting lainnya yang ada di kapal itu. Saat dia berjalan di deretan paling belakang, dan saat kedua orangtuanya sudah berjalan menuju belokan ke ruang yang akan dijadikan tempat untuk jamuan pagi, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menariknya ke belakang. Hinata hampir menjerit keras tapi begitu dia tahu siapa yang menariknya menuju ruang tempat penyimpanan barang itu, dia mengurungkan niatnya untuk berteriak.

Naruto memojokkan tubuhnya ke tembok di ruangan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kau menolak untuk bertemu denganku.." kata Naruto kemudian.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat wajah Naruto yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh ingin tahu.

"Biarkan aku pergi.." kata Hinata kemudian, dia berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda itu tapi Naruto tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Kau berubah begitu saja dalam waktu semalam.." kata Naruto.

Wajah Hinata mengeras dan dia menatap mata biru safir Naruto dengan perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Karena aku menyadari.. kita berbeda.." jawabnya kemudian dengan suara berat.

Mata Naruto yang tadi menatap tajam ke arah Hinata, kini mulai sedikit meredup. Dia menatap gadis di depannya ini dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Karena aku rakyat jelata dan kau adalah bangsawan?" tanya Naruto kemudian.

Hinata mengatupkan bibirnya. Dia tidak bisa menjawabnya, maka dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Ini bukan kau 'kan? Hinata yang aku kenal tidak akan berpikiran sempit seperti itu.." ujar Naruto.

"Apa kau mengenalku? Kita bahkan baru bertemu kemarin.." kata Hinata kemudian.

"Aku tidak peduli kapan kita bertemu. Tapi aku bisa mengenalmu hanya melihat pandangan matamu. Melihat dari caramu berbicara.. Kau bukan seperti mereka. Kau tidak pernah membedak-bedakan orang seperti itu.." kata Naruto.

Hinata tidak segera menjawab. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata Naruto.

_Seandainya aku bisa mengatakannya padamu.._batinnya perih.

"Aku sudah bertunangan. Jadi.. Aku tidak boleh berdekatan dengan lelaki lain.." jawabnya kemudian.

Naruto masih menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kau mencintainya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hinata terkesiap. Dia menatap kaget ke arah pemuda itu.

"Itu.. tidak sopan. Kau tidak berhak mengetahui bagaimana perasaanku padanya.." katanya kemudian.

"Ini hanya pertanyaan mudah.. Apa kau mencintainya? Apa laki-laki itu juga mencintaimu?" Naruto kembali mengulangi kata-katanya.

Hinata tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ini sudah keterlaluan, Tuan Uzumaki. Kau tidak berhak bertanya seperti itu padaku.." katanya kemudian.

"Kau tidak bisa membohongi dirimu sendiri, Hinata. Kau ingin kebebasan. Kau tidak mau terkungkung dalam tradisi keluarga yang memenjara hak asasi-mu. Kau punya hak untuk memilih hidup seperti apa.. Apa kau mau hidup dalam kebohongan seperti ini terus menerus?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tercengang mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Kau tidak berhak mengaturku. Ini hidupku.. Dan ini adalah pilihanku.." kata Hinata kemudian, dengan suara bergetar.

Naruto menatap gadis di depannya itu pandangan kecewa. Hinata merasa bersalah dengan ucapan yang baru saja dia ucapkan. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Naruto dengan kata-kata seperti itu. Tapi dia harus melakukannya. Untuk keluarganya. Untuk semua hal yang harus dilakukannya. Bagaimanapun juga, dia harus tetap mengikuti aturan keluarganya.

Naruto mundur dan hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Aku tahu.. Maafkan aku.." katanya kemudian.

Lalu sedetik kemudian, Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Salah satu tangannya mengangkat jempolnya dan mengacungkannya ke arah Hinata. Dan itu membuat Hinata tercengang kaget menatapnya. Dia tidak pernah menyangka reaksi Naruto akan seperti ini.

"Kau memang gadis yang baik. Setidaknya.. Kau tidak akan melemparkan dirimu ke laut lagi.." kata Naruto kemudian, masih dengan sebuah senyuman yang tersungging di wajahnya.

"Aku pergi.. Semoga kau hidup bahagia setelah ini.." ujarnya. Dia berbalik dan berjalan mendahului Hinata untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Naruto.." panggil Hinata lirih.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat tiba di ambang pintu. Lalu dengan kepala menoleh ke belakang, dia tersenyum lagi pada Hinata.

"Sejak awal kita bertemu.. Aku sudah menyukaimu. Aku menyukai gadis sepertimu. Terimakasih untuk segalanya.. Terimakasih karena kau tetap bertahan hidup.. Hinata.." katanya kemudian, sebelum akhirnya benar-benar pergi dari ruangan itu.

Hinata masih berdiri di sana. Masih menatap ambang pintu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Hatinya merasakan pergolakan batin yang hebat sekali saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja sudah mulai merayap turun dan matahari tampak kemerahan di ufuk barat. Kapal terus melaju membelah lautan yang warnanya juga memerah karena cahaya senja. Beberapa orang yang awalnya berkumpul di geladak tampak berkurang sedikit demi sedikit. Mereka memilih berada di kabin dan bersiap untuk bersantap makan malam.

Sasuke masih tinggal di geladak, mengamati senja yang tampak begitu indah dari lautan seluas ini. Ini bukan pertama kalinya dia berada di kapal untuk perjalanan panjang. Dia pernah melewati perjalanan selama ini saat keluarganya mulai bermigrasi dari Korea ke daratan Eropa beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyadari kalau melihat senja di lautan seluas akan seindah ini. Dia menoleh ke samping. Gadis itu masih ada di sana.

Warna rambutnya yang biasanya mencolok di siang hari, sekarang tersamarkan oleh warna senja. Raut wajahnya yang melihat kagum lautan luas di depannya juga semerah senja.

"Aku baru pertama kali ini melihat senja di lautan seperti ini.." kata Sakura, tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam.

"Indah sekali, bukan? Kau sendiri.. bagaimana? Sasuke.. kun?" Sakura sekarang menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Rambutnya berterbangan lagi dipermainkan angin.

"Iya.." jawab Sasuke singkat. Dan sekali lagi dia merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Iya? Hanya 'iya'? Tidak ada jawaban konyol yang lain?

Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Besok menjelang siang, kapal ini sudah akan berlabuh di Amerika.." ujarnya kemudian, tanpa menatap Sasuke.

DEG! Sasuke baru menyadari hal itu.

Dia pikir perjalanan ini masih panjang, jadi dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau perjalanan ini sudah akan selesai besok.

"Benar.." sahutnya kemudian, tidak mau memperlihatkan ketidaktahuannya.

"Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Sasuke-kun.." ujar Sakura lagi.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Apakah dia harus menjawab 'aku juga'? Ayolah.. Dia kedengaran seperti laki-laki flamboyan yang suka menggoda wanita. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia masih ada di sini sampai senja, berbicang-bincang dengan Sakura selama itu.

"Pertemuan pertama kita tidak begitu menyenangkan, ya?" ujar Sakura lagi.

"Hn.." Sasuke hanya mengangguk pelan.

Sakura kembali terdiam dan mengamati lautan di depannya. Pandangan matanya seperti mengisaratkan sebuah kesedihan yang dia tahan.

"Kau akan ke mana setelah ini, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggeleng.

"Entahlah.." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau.. tidak tahu apa tujuanmu setelah ini?" tanya Sasuke, dengan dahi berkerut.

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya ke arahnya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Ada Naruto.. Kami akan memulai kehidupan baru di sana. Mungkin.. Mencari pekerjaan sampingan dulu.." jawabnya.

Sasuke tidak bereaksi. Tapi entah kenapa dia merasa kesal sendiri membayangkan ada pemuda lain yang membuat gadis ini nyaman. Dia merasa iri dengan pemuda bernama Naruto itu karena bisa melindungi Sakura, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selama ini.

_Hei, Sasuke! Sadarlah! Memangnya siapa dirimu_? Sebuah suara dalam kepalanya meneriakinya dan membuatnya tersadar.

Tiba-tiba Sakura yang sejak tadi berdiri di sampingnya, langsung menaiki undakan besi yang berguna sebagai pembatas itu dengan sigap.

"Hei.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke menatap Sakura kaget.

"Lihat, Sasuke-kun.. Pemandangan di sini indah sekali. Anginnya membuatmu terasa seperti terbang.. Kau mau mencoba?" tanya Sakura, seraya menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan mencoba hal bodoh seperti itu.." sahut Sasuke.

Sakura mendengus pelan.

"Kenapa kau selalu bicara dengan nada dingin seperti itu? Cobalah kemari.." Sakura melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada pembatas besi itu dan menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Hei.. Jangan lepaskan peganganmu.. Kau bisa terjatuh!" kata Sasuke, menatap cemas ke arah Sakura.

"Kau akan menangkapku kalau aku terjatuh 'kan?" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum. Rambutnya kembali berkibaran di wajahnya. Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Saat Sakura akan berbalik dan kembali mencoba menari tangan Sasuke, Sasuke langsung menampiknya. Dan itu membuat tubuh Sakura limbung. Keseimbangannya langsung tidak terkendali. Dia akan menurunkan kakinya ke lantai kapal, tapi celakanya, kakinya malah menginjak yukatanya. Yukatanya tertarik ke belakang, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya.

Sakura terpekik keras.

"Sudah aku bilang 'kan?" Sasuke yang masih berdiri di sampingnya, dengan sigap langsung menangkap tubuh Sakura. Sasuke menopang tubuh Sakura dengan lengan dan tangannya. Tangannya langsung merengkuh tubuh itu.

Alih-alih menangkap tubuh Sakura dan menopangnya, tangannya malah menyentuh benda kenyal di sekitar dada Sakura. Awalnya Sasuke tidak menyadarinya. Baru beberapa detik setelah itu dia baru menyadarinya dan wajahnya langsung memanas. Dia berterimakasih pada senja karena memudarkan wajahnya yang pasti sudah merona merah saat ini.

Tapi baik dia maupun Sakura sama-sama membeku dalam keadaan seperti itu. Mata mereka bertemu dan mereka bertatapan satu sama lain dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Angin memainkan rambut mereka.

Sekarang Sasuke bisa mengamati wajah gadis di depannya itu dengan seksama. Kulit wajahnya yang putih seperti porselein tersamarkan oleh semburat senja. Mata hijau emerald yang membulat tajam meatapnya itu membuat Sasuke membeku. Lalu pandangannya berhenti pada bibir Sakura. Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat melihat bibir Sakura yang sedikit terbuka itu. Bibir itu terbuka dan membisikkan namanya dengan pelan.

"Sasuke.. kun.."

Dengan dada yang kini bergemuruh tidak karuan dan ritme jantungnya yang berubah menjadi lebih cepat, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura di depannya. Satu-satunya yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya saat ini adalah bibir gadis itu. Dia bisa merasakan deru nafas Sakura yang mulai tidak teratur saat wajah mereka berdekatan.

Bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan beberapa inchi lagi..

"Sasuke-sama.. Maafkan saya.."

Sebuah suara di dekat mereka membuat Sasuke langsung melepaskan tubuh Sakura dan menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis itu.

Sasuke masih merasakan wajahnya yang memanas dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang saat dia menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Sai sedang berdiri di sana dengan sikap hormat seperti biasa. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke ingin menghujani pemuda itu dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi saat melihat wajah Sai yang menatapnya tanpa ekspresi itu.

_Sial.. Dia pasti sudah ada di sini sejak tadi_.. batin Sasuke menahan malu.

"Tuan Besar mencari Anda.. Anda tidak ada saat makan siang tadi.." ujar Sai.

"Aku akan segera ke sana.." kata Sasuke.

"Tuan Besar meminta Anda datang menemuinya sekarang.." kata Sai.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang.

"Baiklah.." sahutnya kemudian.

Dia mengerling sekilas ke arah Sakura. Gadis itu kelihatan sangat terkejut dan semburat senja tidak bisa menyembunyikan wajah kemerahannya.

Kedua sudut bibir Sasuke tertarik ke atas, membentuk sebuah senyuman menyeringai.

Dia lalu berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi Sakura.

Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain yang kini memenuhi dadanya.

Sesuatu berdenting dengan merdu di salah satu sudut hatinya begitu bayangan wajah Sakura yang merona terlintas di benaknya.

**.**

**.**

Jamuan minum teh sore sudah hampir selesai, dan Hinata masih duduk di sana. Menatap sekitarnya dengan pandangan tanpa minat. Ruangan ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi kaum wanita dari kalangan atas. Menghabiskan waktu sore hari sambil minum teh dan bergosip. Tidak terlepas dan pembicaraan menjelek-jelekkan kaum miskin. Hinata jenuh dengan itu semua. Jadi dia hanya diam saja, menatap ibunya dan ibu Sasuke tertawa-tawa sambil menggosipkan banyak hal.

Hinata menghela napas bosan.

Saat matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang yang mengenakan gaun khas bangsawan Eropa, dia tersenyum. Gadis itu duduk sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran bangku di belakangnya dengan wajah malas. Dia memainkan gaunnya dan kelihatan sama jenuhnya dengan Hinata saat ini. Bedanya, anak itu bisa duduk semaunya. Tidak seperti dirinya, yang harus duduk selayaknya seorang bangsawan duduk.

Hinata terkejut saat seorang wanita muda yang duduk di samping gadis kecil itu menegurnya. Membenarkan letak duduk gadis kecil itu agar duduk seperti layaknya bangsawan yang lain. Wajah gadis kecil itu langsung berubah. Dari cemberut ke wajah angkuh seperti yang selalu dilakukan para bangsawan di sekitarnya.

Hinata tercengang.

Lalu kata-kata Naruto tadi siang kembali terdengar di kepalanya.

"_Kau punya hak untuk memilih. Ini hidupmu.. Jadi kau harus menentukan pilihanmu sendiri.."_

Hinata tersadar.

Kata-kata Naruto tadi siang benar. Selama hidupnya, dia tidak pernah menjadi dirinya sendiri. Dia hidup untuk keluarganya. Dia melakukan semua hal untuk keluarganya. Dia melakukan semua perintah ayahnya tanpa memperdulikan kalau dia juga punya kehidupannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah bisa melakukan apapun yang dia inginkan.

Dan Naruto membuatnya tersadar akan hal itu.

Dia sudah membuat pemuda itu terluka dengan kata-katanya tadi siang.

_Aku harus menemuinya dan minta maaf padanya.._ batin Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mengamati ayahnya yang sedang menyesap teh panas dari cangkir di tangannya tanpa suara. Dia duduk di depan ayahnya dengan sikap hormat, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya selam ini.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke? Kita akan tiba di New York besok menjelang siang.." kata Fugaku, ayahnya, yang kini beralih pada sebuah kertas gulungan di atas mejanya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya mengangguk tanpa suara.

"Undangan pernikahan sudah disebarkan ke seluruh pelosok penjuru. Ini akan menjadi pernikahan yang hebat. Antara bangsawan Uchiha dan keluarga Hyuuga yang terkenal itu.." kata ayahnya dengan nada bangga.

Sasuke kembali tidak menjawab.

Ayahnya menatap anaknya dengan mata hitam yang sama dengan yang dimiliki Sasuke.

"Pernikahan akan dilangsungkan satu bulan lagi. Kau sudah mempersiapkan dirimu?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya dia menyahut.

"Belum.." jawabnya singkat.

Ayahnya tersenyum padanya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti masih merasa canggung. Tapi nanti lama kelamaan kau akan terbiasa.." kata ayahnya.

"Aku... tidak menyukai Hinata.." kata Sasuke kemudian, dengan nada pelan.

Fugaku tertawa keras.

"Itu bukan masalah serius, Sasuke. Aku dan Ibumu juga tidak saling menyukainya sejak awal. Tapi perasaan itu lama kelamaan akan muncul dengan sendirinya.." ujar Fugaku.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Sekeras apapun dia membela dirinya, ayahnya tidak mau tahu.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya, Ayah.." katanya kemudian.

Fugaku terdiam. Dia langsung menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus heran.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Kau tahu kalau keluarga Hyuuga adalah keluarga bangsawan terkenal. Ayah tidak memilihkan calon istri yang sembarangan untukmu.." kata ayahnya.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan sekarang menatap lurus mata ayahnya.

"Ini bukan tentang bagaimana aku akan mencintainya atau tidak 'kan? Perjodohan ini dari awal hanya sebagai kedok untuk bisnis kalian. Bukan karena kalian memikirkan perasaan kami.." ujar Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

Fugaku tampak kaget setengah mati mendengar perkataan Sasuke itu. Baru kali ini dia melihat Sasuke membantah kata-katanya dan melontarkan kata-kata kasar seperti itu padanya.

"Ap-apa katamu?"

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya dan masih menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan dingin.

"Aku menolak perjodohan ini.." ujarnya kemudian.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" Fugaku sekarang tampak murka kepada anaknya.

"Aku bilang, aku menolak perjodohan ini.." ujar Sasuke.

"Kau.. Kau berani menentangku? Kau membantah kata-kata ayahmu ini? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mencontoh Itachi?" kata ayahnya dengan nada bergetar saking marahnya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mencoba meredam amarahnya. _Selalu seperti itu.._

Dia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap ayahnya dengan tajam.

"Aku bukan Itachi. Aku tidak sesempurna Itachi. Jangan membandingkanku lagi dengannya.." kata Sasuke seraya berbalik dan berjalan membelakangi ayahnya.

"Berhenti, Sasuke! Kalau kau terus melangkah dan keluar dari pintu itu, kau bukan lagi bagian dari keluarga Uchiha!" seru ayahnya dengan nada marah.

Sasuke tidak peduli. Dia sudah muak dengan semua ini. Dia bosan mendengar semua orang membangga-banggakan keluarganya. Dia bosan dibandingkan dengan Itachi. Dia bosan hidup dalam lingkungan yang seperti ini. Dia menginginkan kebebasan hidupnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Geladak utama di dek bawah sudah sepi. Semua orang sudah masuk ke dalam kapal untuk mempersiapkan diri untuk jamuan makan malam. Ini adalah malam terakhir dari perjalanan panjang kapal ini.

Hinata tahu Naruto pasti ada di tempat ini. Di buritan tempat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Naruto sendiri yang bilang padanya kalau dia suka melihat laut dari tempat itu. Naruto bilang padanya bahwa dia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan melihat lautan luas seperti ini, karena belum tentu dia bisa mengalami pengalaman yang sama seperti ini.

Dan benar saja, pemuda itu ada di sana saat Hinata berjalan ke buritan.

Hinata berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Langkah sepatu kayunya membuat Naruto segera menyadari kehadirannya. Kimononya berkibar ditiup angin laut. Wajah Naruto yang menatapnya memerah karena semburat senja di kejauhan.

"Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran. Dia membalikkan badannya dan berdiri menghadap Hinata.

Hinata berjalan pelan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Aku ke sini untuk minta maaf.. Maaf karena kata-kataku tadi siang kasar padamu.." kata Hinata.

Sebuah senyuman lebar tersungging di bibir Naruto. Mata biru safirnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku tahu.." sahutnya kemudian.

Hinata terdiam.

"Jadi?" Naruto kembali bertanya padanya.

Hinata mendekat dan berdiri di samping Naruto. Pandangannya tertuju pada lautan lepas di depannya.

"Besok kapal ini sudah akan berlabuh.." kata Hinata kemudian.

"Benar.. Jadi, ini adalah malam terakhir pertemuan kita di sini.." sahut Naruto.

Hinata langsung menoleh dan menatap ke arah Naruto.

_Jangan bilang terakhir.. Aku tidak ingin semua berakhir.. _batinnya.

"Apa kita tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi setelah ini?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya.

"Entahlah. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, kehidupan kita berbeda? Kau akan menikah dengan anak bangsawan Uchiha setelah ini 'kan?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terdiam. Bibirnya mengatup rapat.

"Aku tidak bisa menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak aku cintai.." katanya kemudian.

Naruto menatapnya. Lalu sebuah senyuman kembali memenuhi wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau bisa mengakuinya.." katanya kemudian.

"Bisakah aku memilih untuk ini, Naruto? Kau bilang ini adalah hidupku, dan aku punya pilihan.." kata Hinata. Mata Hinata menatap lurus ke arah mata Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Kau boleh memilih.." jawab Naruto.

"Kalau aku bisa, aku lebih memilih hidup bersamamu. Hidup bebas tanpa terkungkung dengan aturan-aturan konyol yang bisa membuatku mati menderita perlahan-lahan.." kata Hinata kemudian.

Naruto mengerjapkan mata menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kaget.

"Tapi hidup di jalanan lebih kejam. Kau harus berjuang mati-matian agar tetap bertahan hidup.. Semua itu tidak mudah, Hinata.." kata Naruto.

Hinata tidak segera menjawab. Ada sebuah keraguan di wajahnya untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya wajahnya mengeras dan dia menatap Naruto tegas.

"Semua itu tidak masalah asalkan aku bisa hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai 'kan?" kata Hinata.

Naruto terkesiap di tempatnya. Dia tercengang menatap Hinata yang sekarang balas menatapnya dengan wajah merona merah.

Hinata sudah memutuskan untuk jujur pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa mencintai Sasuke, bagaimanapun usahanya. Dia tidak pernah merasa nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke. Tapi begitu dia bertemu dengan Naruto, dia merasakan kenyamanan yang belum pernah dia rasakan selama ini.

"Hinata.." panggil Naruto lirih.

Hinata menunduk dan tidak berani menatap langsung ke arah Naruto. Sementara di lain sisi, Naruto menatap wajah Hinata yang bersemu merah karena malu itu dengan dada berdesir cepat. Gadis di depannya itu tampak begitu cantik dengan latar belakang senja di belakangnya. Kimononya yang berkibar menambah keelokan tubuh gadis itu.

Naruto tidak pernah menampik kalau dia menyukai gadis ini sejak awal mereka bertemu. Dan begitu gadis itu mengatakan perasaannya padanya, dada Naruto dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan yang membuncah.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, membuat tubuh gadis itu mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan sekali gerakan, direngkuhnya tengkuk gadis itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu.." bisiknya pelan dan itu membuat rona di wajah Hinata semakin memerah.

Bibir Naruto langsung mengunci bibir Hinata dengan lembut. Mereka berciuman dengan penuh hasrat di dek itu, tanpa mempedulikan lagi dengan perbedaan kasta di antara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke langsung berjalan dengan langkah terburu menuju kabin Sakura sepeninggalnya dia dari kabin mewah milik ayahnya. Sakura sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa orang di kabinnya dan kaget setengah mati saat mendapati Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana. Wajahnya tampak mengeras dan dia hanya menatap Sakura tajam.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.." katanya dingin.

Tangannya langsung menarik lengan Sakura tanpa meminta ijin si pemilik.

Sakura terpaksa mengikuti langkah Sasuke karena pemuda itu mencengkeram lengannya dengan begitu kuat.

"Sasuke.. Mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura. Dia tidak tahu apa yang ada di benak Sasuke sekarang. Datang tiba-tiba ke kabinnya dengan wajah masam, dan langsung menarik tangannya dengan paksa untuk keluar dari kabinnya.

Tapi Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Sakura berjalan di belakangnya dengan langkah terseok karena Sasuke berjalan dengan langkah cepat sekali. Sakura baru menyadari kalau Sasuke hanya mengenakan kimono hitam putih, tanpa _hakama _bergambar lambang keluarganya, seperti yang biasa dia kenakan sehari-hari.

Mereka melewati geladak dan mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kita mau ke mana? Bisa kita bicara saja di sini? Tanganku sakit.." kata Sakura.

Sasuke masih tidak menggubrisnya.

Dan barulah saat mereka sampai di geladak sayap kiri tempat penyimpanan sekoci, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya saat tiba-tiba Sasuke meraih tubuhnya dan memojokkan di dinding besi di sampingnya.

Dada Sakura berdesir cepat sekali saat Sasuke tiba-tiba meraih wajahnya. Sekarang Sakura bisa melihat wajah pemuda itu. Wajah sedih yang tidak pernah dia lihat selama ini. Pemuda itu sedang terluka. Perasaan terluka yang sama seperti yang dia rasakan beberapa saat lalu.

"Sasu-mmph!"

Sakura membelalakkan matanya kaget saat dia merasakan bibir Sasuke sudah menekan bibirnya dengan lembut.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dan beralih menatap Sakura dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku, Sakura. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku terus menerus. Aku mencintaimu.." kata Sasuke.

Dia tidak memberi kesempatan Sakura untuk menjawab perkataannya.

Sakura merasa seolah baru saja terkena mesin kejut yang membuat jantungnya memompa aliran darahnya dengan lebih cepat, saat bibir Sasuke kembali mengunci bibirnya. Kedua tangan Sasuke yang awalnya berada di wajah Sakura, kini berada di tengkuk Sakura dan itu membuat wajah Sakura terkunci sehingga gadis itu tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya darinya.

Tangan Sasuke yang satu menarik pinggang Sakura agar tubuh Sakura merapat kepadanya.

Sasuke kembali menarik wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang kini hanya berjarak satu senti dari wajahnya. Nafas mereka beradu. Dia bisa melihat wajah Sakura yang merona merah.

Untuk beberapa saat mereka hanya saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Dan detik berikutnya, bibir mereka kembali bertemu. Sakura meraih wajah Sasuke.

_Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun.. Lebih dari itu.. Aku menginginkanmu.. _batin Sakura.

Mereka berciuman dengan liar dan penuh hasrat di dek itu, tidak mempedulikan siapapun yang akan lewat dan melihat mereka. Hasrat yang selama ini mereka pendam, akhirnya bisa terlepas malam ini.

Lidah mereka beradu di tengah deru napas mereka yang penuh dengan hasrat. Udara semakin berkurang di sekitar mereka. Tapi mereka tidak peduli. Mereka berdua saling mencintai, dan ingin memiliki satu sama lain.

Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya di pinggang Sakura. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan, dia membuka pintu di belakang Sakura sampai terbuka. Tanpa melepaskan ciumannya pada bibir Sakura, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendorongnya masuk ke ruangan di belakang mereka. Kakinya menendang pintu besi itu sampai membuat pintu itu kembali tertutup dengan keras.

~~TO BE CONTINUE~~~

**Nahh.. Hayoooo, siapa yang kemarin udah nunggu-nunggu kiss scene'nya Sasusaku? Banyak yang request porsinya Sasusaku dibanyakin. Oke.. Kasiih. Adegan ciumannya Naruhina gak ditulis detail. Tapi punya Sasusaku udah ditulis detail 'kan? Kalo' masih kurang hot, ya.. maaf. Hihi. **

**Apa ada yang aneh dengan karakter mereka di chapter ini? Apa Sasuke terlalu out of character di sini? **

**Sebenarnya saya lagi mempertimbangkan menulis adegan lemon. Karena di filmnya sendiri 'kan emang ada scene 'gituan'nya. Tapi takutnya nanti ditimpukin rame-rame ama readers. Newbie aja macem-macem pake nulis Lemon segala.. Hhha. Siapa yang setuju kalo' ada lemonnya? Hehe.**

**Kira-kira, mau dibikin tragis gak ya kayak filmnya? Author juga belum tahu mau dibawa ke mana cerita ini. Udah, ya? See ya, next chapter.. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sedikit penjelasan.. TITANIC itu karamnya emang semalam sebelum berlabuh di New York. Jadi besoknya harusnya udah sampe Amerika, tapi gak jadi karena kecelakaan itu. Dan saya gak berani ngasih adegan kissing yang fenomenal di dek itu. Menurutku, adegan fenomenal itu cuma milik Jack dan Rose, gak ada yang bisa nggantiin. Pun adegan pas si Jack ngasih papan ke Rose supaya Rose gak tenggelam, di fic ini gak ada. Karena itu adegan fenomenal milik Jack dan Rose doang. **

**Kalo' ditanya bakal cepet selesai belum, kayaknya belum... Hehe. Kenapa, sih, pada gak suka **_**sad ending **_**kayak filmnya? Padahal sebenernya mau saya bikin lebih tragis dari aslinya. HAHAHAHA! **

**Ada yang nanya, sebenernya mereka bicara pake bahasa apa, ya? Kan mereka orang Jepang, tapi tinggalnya di Inggris. Yang jelas, sih.. Mereka bicara pake bahasa Indonesia. Kan saya yang nulis. Hahaha! Bahasa Jepang aja.. Bayanginnya lebih syahdu gitu. Cara Sakura atau Hinata manggil cowok mereka pake **_**–kun **_**itu seksi banget kedengarannya.**

**Baiklah. Karena banyak yang request supaya dibuat lemonnya Sasusaku.. Here we go! (ketahuan readers-nya mesum-mesum, nih. Hehe *peace*) Daripada saya digorok rame-rame. **

**Buat yang gak suka lemon.. Saya sarankan buat SKIP. Langsung ke chapter 6 aja. Udah saya peringatkan, lho, ya!**

**Chapter ini FULL LEMON! Kalo' gak suka langsung SKIP.**

**WARNING: MATURE CONTENTS. 18+ only. Buat yang belum terkontaminasi virus mesum kayak saya, lebih baik jangan baca nih chapter ini, demi kesehatan mental kalian..**

**ALERT! Buat adek-adek yang masih unyu.. Dilarang membaca chapter ini. **

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sasuke mencium bibir Sakura dengan penuh emosi. Baru kali ini dia bisa merasakan emosi yang ada dalam dirinya. Dia selalu mengabaikan perasaan apapun yang dirasakannya selama ini. Dia mengabaikan seluruh rasa sakit, benci, dan marah selama ini. Dia bahkan takut membuka hatinya untuk menyukai orang lain. Tapi saat dia melihat mata hijau gadis ini untuk pertama kalinya, melihat bagaimana gadis ini menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan, melihat gadis ini menampar wajahnya dengan keras, menyebutnya tidak berperikemanusiaan, membuat sesuatu dalam diri Sasuke perlahan-lahan mulai mengendur. Dia tidak bisa menahan semua perasaan itu lagi. Dia bisa gila kalau terus memendam perasaan itu. Dan iya, dia memang sudah gila. Dia baru bertemu gadis ini dua hari yang lalu, dan sudah memikirkannya terus menerus sepanjang malam. Dan itu membuatnya gila.

Dan saat dia menyadari kalau bukan Hinatalah yang dia cintai dan menguasai pikirannya sepanjang waktu, melainkan gadis berambut merah muda inilah yang terus menerus dia pikirkan, dia tidak mau membuang waktu lagi.

Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan begitu erat. Kedua tangan Sakura melingkar di lehernya dan sesekali tangannya meremas rambut hitam milik Sasuke saat mulut Sasuke mendesaknya. Lidah mereka bertemu dan mereka mulai berciuman dengan liar, saling mendesakkan lidah mereka ke mulut masing-masing. Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sakura ke tembok besi di belakangnya dengan keras. Sakura mendesis kesakitan, dan itu membuat Sasuke semakin gencar melancarkan serangannya pada gadis itu. Mulut mereka masih beradu dengan penuh nafsu dan seperti tidak mau memisahkan satu sama lain, mereka semakin merapatkan diri satu sama lain.

Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam. Napas mereka tersengal dan raut wajah kemerahan terlilhat dari wajah keduanya. Napas mereka beradu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.." bisiknya lembut.

"Kau gila.." sahut Sakura, dengan napas tersengal.

"Aku tahu.. Dan itu semua karenamu.." kata Sasuke.

Dia kembali meraih bibir ranum Sakura dan kembali menciumnya dengan liar. Sakura membalasnya dengan ciuman penuh nafsu yang sama.

Tidak tahan lagi, Sasuke mengangkat pantat Sakura lebih ke atas, bersandar pada tembok di sampingnya. Dengan kedua bibir masih saling terpagut, Sasuke melepaskan ikatan yang membelit yukata milik Sakura. Dengan sekali lepas, ikatan itu terlepas dan yutaka itu terbuka. Sakura tidak peduli dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke padanya. Dia juga mencintai laki-laki itu, sejak awal melihatnya di geladak. Dan dia menginginkannya saat ini.

"Ahhh..."  
>Sakura mendesah begitu dia merasakan ada meremas payudaranya dengan lembut.<p>

Tangan yang kuat itu mengusap kedua payudaranya dengan lembut, tapi penuh nafsu yang tidak tertahankan. Sakura melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke menciumnya lagi, dan kali ini bibirnya turun ke lehernya dan menjilati leher Sakura yang jenjang. Sakura menggigit bibirnya, supaya dia tidak mendesah merasakan sensasi dingin yang ada di lehernya.

Tangan Sasuke kembali mencengkeram kedua dadanya dengan gemas, meremasnya dan memainkan putingnya.

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak mengeluarkan desahan, walaupun dalam hati dia juga menikmati semua yang dirasakannya saat ini. Dia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Ahhhhmmphh-!"  
>sakura segera menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan salah satu tangannya, begitu dia merasakan mulut Sasuke sudah melahap salah satu buah dadanya. Dia tidak boleh mengeluarkan suara keras-keras karena pasti akan ketahuan siapapun yang lewat di depan ruangan ini.<p>

Sasuke tidak peduli dengan segala usaha Sakura untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dia lebih menyukai suara desahan Sakura yang tidak ditahan karena itu menimbulkan sensasi tersendiri buatnya. Dada Sakura begitu kenyal dan itu membuatnya hilang akal. Semua yang ada dalam diri gadis ini, tanpa terkecuali, membuat Sasuke kehilangan akal sehat.

Sasuke kembali menyingkap yukata Sakura yang masih menutupi bagian bawahnya. Mereka sudah masuk terlalu jauh. Untuk apa mundur lagi?

Sasuke merendahkan posisi berdirinya dan kini duduk berjongkok di depan gadis itu. Dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar, dia mengangkat kedua kaki Sakura dan menaruhnya di atas bahunya. Sakura yang tidak pernah menyangka akan seperti ini, langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Apa..?"

"Diamlah.." desis Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Tubuhnya menyandar di tembok dengan kedua kaki berada di bahu Sasuke. Dia tidak bisa menahan malu, saat wajah Sasuke tepat berada di depan kewanitaannya. Kedua tangan Sasuke menyentuh kemaluannya dan itu membuat Sakura memejamkan matanya karena malu dan geli. Dia merasakan kedua tangan itu sedang menyentuh lubang kewanitaannya dan menarik ujungnya agar membuka lebih lebar lagi.

Sakura tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi.

"Ahh.. Sasuke-kun.."

Kedua tangannya langsung meremas kepala Sasuke begitu dia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin masuk ke dalam kemaluannya. Sakura ingin meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan kencang begitu dia merasakan lidah pemuda itu menari-nari di dalam liangnya. Dia merasakan sebuah sensasi kenikmatan yang tidak terkira. Tapi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menggigit bibirnya dan mendesah dengan tertahan begitu lidah pemuda itu semakin masuk ke dalam liangnya. Dia merasakan cairan hangat mulai keluar dari tubuhnya dan berkumpul di liangnya itu.

Oh.. Oh, apa ini? Sakura merasakan sesuatu hampir 'meledak' di dalam dirinya.

Tapi sebelum sesuatu itu meledak di dalam dirinya, Sasuke sudah menarik dirinya. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura dengan sebuah seringaian di wajahnya.

Sakura kelihatan tersengal dengan wajah memerah.

"Kenapa..?" Sakura tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Dia menginginkan hal itu. Sasuke belum menyelesaikan tugasnya. Dan itu membuatnya menderita.

"Aku juga menginginkan hal yang sama, Sakura.." desisnya tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menatapnya bingung.

Tapi saat pemuda itu membuka kimononya yang terbuat dari sutra, dan langsung memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang putih, Sakura mulai paham. Barulah saat ini dia menyadari, pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar.. membuatnya lupa diri. Semua yang ada di dalam pemuda itu.

Sasuke, masih dengan kimono yang menempel di tubuhnya, langsung mendesak tubuh Sakura ke tembok di sampingnya. Dia meraih kedua kaki Sakura, mengangkatnya ke atas, dan dengan perlahan memasukkan kejantanannya yang sudah mengeras sejak tadi ke dalam liang milik gadis itu.

"Oh..." Sakura tersentak dan mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang keras dan panjang terasa mendesak dengan perlahan di dalam kewanitaannya. Rasanya aneh sekali dan dia tidak pernah merasakan yang seperti ini.

"Aku juga baru melakukan ini sekarang.. Jadi, kita nikmati bersama.." desah Sasuke seraya mengusap kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Tapi Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai jawaban iya.

Kedua tangannya kembali meraih kaki Sakura ke atas, membiarkan pakaian mereka tergantung di tubuh mereka.

Sakura mendesah tertahan saat Sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam ke dalam dirinya dengan perlahan. Walaupun rasanya sangat aneh, tapi tubuhnya menikmatinya.

"Kau mengingingkannya, bukan?" tanyanya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

Kedua tangannya memegang bahu Sasuke.

Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dengan wajah merona merah.

Sasuke terus memasuki tubuh Sakura sampai akhirnya dia harus merobek dinding pertahanan gadis itu. Selaput dara milik Sakura benar-benar lembut. Sakura hanya meringis menahan sakit saat Sasuke sudah benar-benar seutuhnya berada dalam dirinya. Dia tidak mengatakan kalau dia kesakitan, dan hanya memegangi bahu Sasuke dengan lebih erat.

Sasuke mempercepat gerakannya dengan tempo teratur.

Dan Sakura kembali merasakan sensasi aneh itu.

Dia merasakan cairan hangat kembali keluar dari liangnya, membuat kejantanan Sasuke semakin masuk ke dalam dirinya dengan mudah. Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakannya dengan liar.

"Ahhh.. Sasuke-kun.. Ini gila.." desah Sakura. Kenikmatan mulai menjalar di tubuhnya. Dia menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat, mengikuti gerakan Sasuke ke dalam diriku.

Mereka berdua masih saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Aku tahu.. Aku tahu.. Sakura.. ahh.." sahut Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tahan. Ya, Tuhan.. Ahhh!" Sakura hampir berseru kenikmatan. Sasuke langsung mengunci bibirnya dan menciumnya. Sakura langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Sasuke dengan erat saat tubuhnya mulai meledak hebat. Cairan hangat yang banyak keluar dari liangnya. Tapi itu tidak menghentikan gerakan Sasuke.

Kedua tubuh itu sudah mulai mengeluarkan peluh, tapi mereka tidak peduli. Tubuh mereka masih menginginkan kenikmatan yang lebih.

Sasuke menurunkan kedua kaki Sakura, dan dengan gerakan terburu, dia membalikkan tubuh Sakura sampai membelakanginya. Tubuh Sakura kini menghadap tembok. Sasuke menyingkap yukata merah jambu milik Sakura yang menutupi pantatnya. Sasuke mencengkeram pantat Sakura dan langsung menghujamkan kejantanannya lagi di liang Sakura. Gerakannya kali ini lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Sakura menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya agar dia tidak mendesah keras-keras. Dan tangannya yang satu memegangi tembok besi di depannya dengan erat sekali. Yukatanya sudah melorot ke bawah dan membuat tubuh bagian atasnya tersingkap.

Sementara Sasuke langsung meraih tubuhnya untuk mendekat kepadanya, meremas payudaranya, dan tetap memasukkan kejantanannya ke liang Sakura dari belakang. Sambil sesekali mencium bahu Sakura dan menggigitnya dengan gemas sampai meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di sana.

Sakura merasakkan milik Sasuke semakin berdenyut di dalam tubuhnya dan semakin keras di dalam sana. Gerakannya juga semakin cepat. Napas Sasuke di belakangnya juga semakin tidak teratur. Sakura ingin mendesah dan meneriakkan nama Sasuke dengan keras seiring dengan semua kenikmatan yang dia rasakan. Tapi dia harus menahan dirinya, agar tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan mereka di ruangan ini.

Sasuke tidak tahan lagi. Liang Sakura semakin sempit dan dia harus susah payah menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam. Mendengar desahan Sakura benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat.

Dia semakin menghujamkan miliknya dengan lebih cepat saat dia merasakan ada cairan hangat yang mulai keluar dari kejantanannya.

"Oh.. Ohhh... Sasuke-kun.. Ya, Tuhan.. Ahhh... "

"Sebentar lagi.. Sakura.. ahhh.. Ahhh..." Sasuke terus menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam liang Sakura dengan semakin dalam dan cepat. Dia merasakan cairan hangat dalam liang Sakura semakin banyak. Dia tahu gadis ini sudah mencapai klimaks lagi. Tapi dia belum. Sebentar lagi.

"Ahhh! AHH!" Sasuke menghujamkan miliknya ke dalam liang Sakura dengan sedalam-dalamnya, berkali-kali. Sampai cairan yang keluar dari tubuhnya habis dan memenuhi liang Sakura.

Dia berhenti. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan ambruk ke depan, memeluk Sakura dari belakang. Mereka berdua bersandar pada tembok di depan mereka. Dengan napas tersengal dan tubuh penuh peluh. Tangan Sasuke menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura.." desahnya, dengan napas masih tersengal.

"Kau sudah mengatakannya..." jawab Sakura pelan.

"Menikahlah denganku.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

Sakura tidak segera menjawab dan hanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Kau sudah memiliki tunangan.." katanya kemudian.

Sasuke memundurkan dirinya, menarik dirinya dari tubuh Sakura.

"Omong kosong dengan semua itu!" ujarnya.

Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Sasuke dengan wajah sedih.

"Kenyataannya seperti itu, Sasuke-kun. Kau dan aku.. Kita berdua sangat berbeda.." katanya seraya membenahi yukatanya yang berantakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau mau melakukan ini denganku?" tanya Sasuke, menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

Masih mencengkeram sisi yukatanya, Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut.

"Karena aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku menginginkanmu. Sama sepertimu. Tapi hanya sekarang aku bisa melakukannya. Saat kapal ini sudah sampai ke daratan Amerika, kehidupan kita sudah jauh berbeda, Sasuke-kun. Aku bukan gadis bangsawan seperti tunanganmu.. Aku hanyalah gadis dari rakyat jelata yang tidak punya apa-apa untuk bersanding denganmu. Aku hanya.. " Sakura terdiam, tidak meneruskan kata-katanya. Entah kenapa dadanya seperti sedang diremas oleh sesuatu yang sangat kuat sehingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernapas.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh arti.

Semua yang dikatakan gadis di depannya ini benar.

"Aku sudah bukan keluarga Uchiha lagi.." ujarnya kemudian, dengan suara pelan.

Sakura membelalakkan mata menatapnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya kaget.

"Aku menolak perjodohan itu.." jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Tapi, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Hiduplah bersamaku setelah ini, Sakura.." kata Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Dia menatap pemuda di depannya ini dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan. Dia senang mengetahui kalau perasaannya juga dibalas dengan perasaan yang sama oleh pemuda itu. Tapi di sisi lain, dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Sasuke akan hidup sepertinya. Sasuke tidak pernah hidup menderita sepertinya, Sakura tidak tega membayangkan bagaimana dia bisa bertahan dengan itu semua.

"Kau sedang meragukanku. Kau pikir aku tidak bisa hidup seperti caramu.." kata Sasuke.

Sakura tersentak.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja.."

"Aku pernah mengikuti latihan kemiliteran saat remaja. Jadi aku tahu bagaimana cara bertahan hidup. Kalau kau pikir aku hanya bisa makan makanan kelas atas, kau salah besar. Aku sudah pernah kelaparan saat aku berada di barak militer. Semua hal itu, tidak ada apa-apanya, Sakura.. Selain itu, aku tidak bisa membayangkanmu hidup berdua dengan laki-laki itu. Walaupun kau bilang dia adalah saudaramu.. Aku tetap tidak bisa membayangkan kau hanya hidup berdua saja dengannya.." ujar Sasuke panjang lebar.

Sakura tercenung di tempatnya. Wajahnya yang terbingkai rambut sebahunya yang berantakan, kembali merona merah. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tajam. Tubuh bagian depan gadis itu tidak tertutup yukatanya, dan sekarang memperlihatkan gundukan payudaranya dan perut rampingnya yang menggoda.

Sasuke merasakan kejantanannya mulai mengeras lagi melihat tubuh Sakura seperti itu.

_Sial.. Kapan kenikmatan seperti ini akan berakhir? _Batinnya seraya kembali mendekat ke arah tubuh Sakura.

Tanpa meminta ijin pada Sakura, dia langsung mengunci bibir Sakura dan melumatnya dengan liar. Dia kembali menarik tubuh Sakura untuk merapat padanya. Tanpa peringatan padanya, dia kembali menghentakkan kejantanannya masuk ke tubuh Sakura.

Dia mulai kecanduan mendengar desah kenikmatan Sakura.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil klasik keluaran terbaru yang disimpan di tempat parkir mobil yang terletak di lantai paling dasar kapal megah ini, terlihat sama dengan mobil-mobil lain yang ada di sana. Yang sedikit membedakan adalah, mobil dengan lambang keluarga Hyuuga itu tampak bergerak-gerak teratur.

Tidak ada yang menyadari tentang keberadaan dua orang yang sedang ada di dalam sana.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas disertai dengan desahan lembut yang keluar dari mulutnya saat dia merasakkan sesuatu yang keras mulai mendesak-desak ke dalam tubuhnya dengan cepat.

Rambut panjangnya yang beberapa saat yang lalu digelung ketat dengan rapi, kini tampak tergerai begitu saja, melewati bahu dan menutupi punggungnya yang mulai mengeluarkan peluh. Tubuhnya terduduk menghadap pada seorang pemuda yang kini duduk di bawahnya. Tubuh telanjang mereka mulai mengeluarkan peluh dan mereka mendesah berkali-kali, seiring dengan tubuh mereka yang bergerak secara bersamaan.

Raut wajah Hinata sudah memerah dan kedua tangannya ada di bahu Naruto yang sama-sama penuh peluh. Pinggulnya bergerak-gerak dengan liar, mengikuti gerakan pinggul Naruto yang terus mendesaknya dengan keras. Hinata menggigit bibirnya saat dia merasakan kenjantanan Naruto mulai mengeras dan berdenyu di dalam lubangnya. Dia merasakan itu lagi. Ledakan yang membawa kenikmatan tidak terkira itu.

"Ahh.. Ahhh, Naruto-kun.." desahnya. Tubuhnya mulai narik turun tidak terkendali saat Naruto mempercepat gerakannya. Tubuhnya bergelinjang kenikmatan dan membuat dadanya yang besar itu ikut bergoyang.

"Tahan.. Sebentar lagi.. Hinata.." sahut Naruto dengan desahan yang tertahan di bibirnya.

Hinata ikut mempercepat gerakannya.

"Naruto-kun.. Bawa aku.. Bawa aku bersamamu setelah ini.. Ahh, ahhh.." Hinata mendesah semakin keras saat Naruto menghentak kejantanannya semakin dalam ke dalam tubuhnya.

Hinata mempererat pegangannya pada bahu Naruto yang kekar.

"Diam sebentar saja.. Ohhh!" Naruto meraih pantat Hinata dan mencengkeramnya dengan erat. Dia terus mendesak miliknya yang semakin mengeras dan membesar ke dalam tubuh Hinata dengan cepat sekali.

Desahan Hinata yang terdengar tepat di telinganya semakin membuatnya kecanduan. Nikmat yang berpusat di kejantanannya tidak juga berakhir walaupun dia sudah menghujamkan berkali-kali ke liang milik Hinata yang sudah dipenuhi cairan lengket.

"Akhirnya.. AHH! AHH!" Naruto mencapai klimaksnya. Dengan sekali hentakan, dia menghujamkan miliknya sedalam-dalamnya ke tubuh Hinata, bersamaan dengan desahan panjang Hinata.

Naruto serasa kehabisan semua tenaganya dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sandaran mobil di belakangnya. Sementara tubuh Hinata yang lemas langsung ambruk ke dadanya yang bidang. Napas mereka berdua tersengal.

Naruto meraih kepala Hinata dan mengusap rambut panjang yang lembut itu. Lalu mengecup ujung kepala gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata.." desah Naruto, di sela deru napasnya yang masih tersengal.

"Aku juga.. Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata.

Mereka berdua terdiam lama, membiarkan napas mereka kembali teratur.

"Aku akan ikut bersamamu setelah ini, Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dengan mantap.

"Aku sudah memikirkan itu.. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar aku bisa hidup menjadi diriku sendiri.." kata Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan, Tuan Putri.." katanya kemudian.

Hinata tersenyum lebar. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto.

Lalu dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, dia mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

"Terimakasih sudah mencegahku melemparkan diriku ke laut saat itu.." katanya kemudian, disambut dengan senyuman hangat Naruto.

~~~TO BE CONTINUE~~~~

**Halo~~~~ Yang mimisan udahan, ya? Gimana lemonnya? Puas kalian dengan adegan Sasusaku dan Naruhina-nya yang gituan? **

**Beginilah kemampuan saya dalam membuat lemon. Semata-mata karena saya agak kecewa karena gak ada adegan romantis Sasusaku di The Last.. Huhu. I wanna see both of them kissing too.. **

**Bisa langsung lanjut ke next chapter kok.. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Bagi yang gak suka lemon, bisa langsung masuk chapter ini aja. Jangan salahkan saya karena saya udah peringatin di awal chapter, yaa.. Karena itu request dari readers-readers yang menginginkan adegan lemon hot-nya Sasusaku. **

**Tenang.. Ceritanya gak bakal berhenti sampai sini, kok. Masih berlanjut ini..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Titanic terus melaju menuju Amerika malam ini, membelah lautan Atlantik yang dingin. Beberapa orang dalam kapal itu masih tinggal di ruang makan untuk sekedar mengobrol. Beberapa orang masih merayakan pesta kecil-kecilan di beberapa ruangan di dalam kapal itu. Beberapa orang dari dek bawah bahkan sudah ada yang pergi tidur dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Beberapa orang tampak duduk-duduk di geladak sambil mengobrol. Matahari masih akan terbit sekitar enam jam lagi, tapi beberapa dari mereka sudah menunjukkan keantusiasan mereka karena mereka akan segera turun dari kapal dan menginjak daratan setelah berlayar selama dua hari dua malam di tengah lautan luas ini.

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu kalau beberapa dari mereka mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa melihat daratan Amerika, seperti yang mereka inginkan selama ini.

Kapal terus melaju dengan kecepatan penuh.

Saat petugas kapal meneropong ke depan dan melihat sebuah gunung es yang mengapung tepat di depan mereka, dia berteriak kepada rekannya untuk memberi tanda darurat.

Semua orang yang menerima sinyal tanda bahaya itu langsung bergerak dengan cepat. Mereka mengubah haluan mereka dengan sekuat tenaga. Semua tenaga dikerahkan dengan sekuat tenaga agar kapal berbelok dan tidak menabrak gunung es yang berada tepat di depan mereka.

Kecepatan penuh.

Batas sudah habis. Tidak ada yang bisa dikendalikan lagi.

Semua petugas kapal megah itu menunggu dengan nafas tertahan saat kapal mulai mendekati gunung es itu. Mereka berharap sebuah keajaiban akan terjadi. Mereka berharap kapal itu akan berbelok dan tidak menabrak gunung itu. Gunung es itu begitu tinggi menjulang di tengah lautan luas itu.

Kapal berhasil berbelok dan tidak menabrak gunung es itu.

Tapi sisi lain kapal bagian bawah menyerempet gunung es itu. Menimbulkan suatu guncangan tak terkendali. Gunung es itu berhasil menggores bagian bawah kapal dan menyebabkan lubang besar yang membuat air laut langsung menerobos masuk melalui lubang itu.

Semua orang yang bekerja di dek paling bawah segera berlari ke atas untuk menyelematkan diri mereka masing-masing.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Sakura berlari keluar menuju dek dan tercengang melihat pemandangan yang mengejutkan itu. Guncangan hebat yang baru saja terjadi itu membuat semua penumpang dalam kapal terkejut. Mereka berlarian keluar dan melihat gunung besar yang tampak di tengah lautan yang telah berhasil membuat kapal megah itu cacat.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke pada seorang petugas kapal yang sedang berlarian di dek kapal dengan wajah cemas.

"Ada gunung es di tengah lautan. Bagian kapal bagian bawah tergores, dan membuat goresan besar sampai air masuk ke dalam.." kata petugas kapal itu.

"Apa?" Sasuke tercengang kaget.

"Kami segera mencari bantuan.." kata petugas itu seraya berjalan melewati mereka dengan terburu.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang balas menatapnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Apa artinya ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah. Kita akan segera mencari tahu.." kata Sasuke kemudian. Dia meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Membawa Sakura berjalan melewati dek dan masuk ke kapal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nona Hinata.. Oh, ya, Tuhan, syukurlah.. Saya mencari Anda ke mana-mana.." sebuah suara dengan nada cemas terdengar di belakang Hinata, saat dia berjalan mengikuti Naruto menuju dek utama.

Hinata menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Akame sedang berjalan di belakangnya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Ada apa, Akame? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Hinata dengan dahi berkerut.

"Sesuatu yang buruk, Nona.. Kapal ini menabrak gunung es.." jawab Akame.

Hinata semakin mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gunung es? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada gunung es di tengah lautan seperti ini?" kata Hinata.

"Bukan itu yang harus dicemaskan saat ini, Nona.." jawab Akame.

"Apa ada yang lebih buruk dari itu?" tanya Hinata cemas.

"Bagian bawah kapal yang bertabrakan dengan gunung es mulai dimasuki air laut.." jawab Akame.

Hinata tercengang.

"Apa?"

Naruto menoleh dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan lekat.

"Tuan Besar mencari Anda sejak tadi, Nona.." kata Akame kemudian.

Hinata tidak segera menjawab. Beberapa orang yang lewat di sekelilingnya kelihatan berjalan dengan terburu-buru dan raut tegang tampak di wajah mereka.

"Tuan Besar mengkhawatirkan Anda.." kata Akame kemudian. Dia melirik sekilas ke arah Naruto tapi langsung menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Pergilah, Hinata.. Mereka mencemaskanmu.." ujar Naruto dengan nada lembut di sampingnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan kembali lagi.." sahut Hinata dengan nada tegas dan wajah mengeras.

Naruto mendekatinya dan meraih wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Mata biru langitnya menatap mata Hinata dengan lembut.

"Mereka mencarimu. Mereka mencemaskanmu.. Itu artinya mereka masih menyayangimu.." ujar Naruto.

Bibir Hinata terkatup rapat.

Dia lalu meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya.

"Kalau begitu, mereka juga harus menerima kehadiranmu.." katanya kemudian. Dia lalu mengenggam tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju dek tempat orangtuanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kapal ini akan segera karam 'kan?" Sasuke bertanya pada seorang pria setengah baya berambut abu-abu yang berjalan dengan sedikit terburu di lorong kapal. Pria itu berhenti saat Sasuke mencegatnya dan langsung menanyakan hal itu tanpa basa basi.

Pria itu menarik napas dan menghelanya perlahan.

"Kami sudah meminta bantuan. Bantuan akan segera tiba. Sementara itu, pakailah pelampung yang sudah disiapkan untuk berjaga-jaga, Tuan Uchiha.." ujar laki-laki itu.

Seorang petugas kapal berlari ke arah laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu dan langsung menghadap kepadanya.

"Sekoci sudah siap diturunkan, Sir.." ujar petugas itu.

Laki-lai paruh baya itu mengangguk.

"Bawa penumpang wanita dan anak-anak dulu.." ujarnya dengan penuh wibawa.

Laki-laki itu lalu berlalu dari tempat itu dengan terburu.

Seorang petugas lain berjalan ke arah mereka dan memberikan sebuah pelampung pada Sasuke.

"Pakailah ini, Sir.." ujarnya.

Sasuke langsung menerimanya dan memberikannya pada Sakura.

"Pakai ini.. Ayo, kau harus segera masuk ke sekoci.." ujarnya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi masih menggenggam tangan Sakura, kembali menari tangan gadis itu untuk berjalan menuju geladak di sayap kiri, tempat penyimpanan perahu sekoci.

Sakura tidak menjawab. Dia merasa ada yang aneh dengan nada bicara Sasuke saat itu. Tapi dia tidak mengatakannya dan terus mengikuti langkah pemuda di depannya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ayah Hinata menatap murka ke arah putrinya yang datang padanya dengan seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang penampilannya jauh dari kalangan bangsawan. Dia senang melihat putrinya baik-baik saja. Tapi kesenangannya itu langsung digantikan amarah begitu dia melihat Naruto yang datang dengannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kau tidak seharusnya di dek para bangsawan.." kata ayahnya.

"Cukup, Ayah! Aku sudah muak dengan semua perbedaan ini. Jangan pernah ada kata bangsawan dan rakyat miskin lagi!" seru Hinata kesal. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Ayahnya kelihatan tercengang kaget mendengar bantahan yang dilontarkan Hinata padanya. Begitu pula dengan Ibunya yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Hinata?" tanya Ibunya dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku tidak mau hidup seperti ini lagi. Aku sudah muak. Selama hidupku aku selalu menuruti apa yang kalian mau? Tapi pernahkah kalian memahami apa yang aku inginkan? Pernahkah kalian memahami bagaimana perasaanku?" sahut Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Apa pemuda ini yang merasukimu menjadi gadis pembangkang seperti ini?" ayahnya masih menatapnya dengan tatapan murka. Matanya berkilat penuh amarah ke arah Naruto.

"Ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Aku sendiri yang menginginkan itu.." jawab Hinata.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!" ayahnya menarik tangan Hinata dengan paksa dan membuatnya menjauh dari Naruto.

"Kurung pemuda itu di dek tahanan karena sudah membawa lari anakku tanpa ijin.." lanjutnya.

"Apa?" baik Hinata maupun Naruto sama-sama terkejut dengan kata-kata ayah Hinata baru saja.

Dua orang pengawal bertubuh kekar langsung menangkap lengan Naruto dengan kasar.  
>"Ini tidak adil. Tuduhan macam apa ini?" seru Naruto tidak terima.<p>

"Ayah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kapal ini sebentar lagi akan tenggelam dan kau masih mempermasalahkan hal itu?" seru Hinata kaget. Dia berkutat melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman ayahnya, tapi ayahnya terlalu kuat memegangi lengannya.

"Kau jangan mencoba untuk mengajari ayahmu ini mana yang baik dan mana yang buruk. Pemuda ini membawa pengaruh buruk untukmu. Kau jadi gadis pembangkang seperti ini.." kata ayahnya.

"Bawa pemuda itu dan kurung di sana!" ujar ayah Hinata dengan tegas.

"Naruto-kun!" seru Hinata saat melihat dua orang pengawal bertubuh kekar itu menyeret tubuh Naruto menjauh dari tempat itu. Naruto kelihatan ingin memberontak, tapi kedua tangannya dikunci dengan erat sehingga dia mau tidak mau mengikuti langkah kedua pengawal itu membawanya.

Sementara ayahnya langsung menarik tangannya menjauh dari tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Geladak di sayap kiri kapal sudah dipenuhi beberapa orang yang berdiri dengan tidak tenang dan berebut untuk segera naik sekoci yang sudah diturunkan dengan perlahan. Semua orang tampak panik dan semuanya tampak ingin segera naik ke sekoci itu dengan bersamaan. Raut ketakutan terpancar di wajah mereka yang menunggu sekoci yang diturunkan dengan pelan-pelan ke bawah.

Sasuke membawa Sakura berdesakan ke tempat itu. Dia memakaikan pelampung yang dipegangnya ke tubuh Sakura dan segera menarik tangan Sakura ke antrian para wanita dan anak-anak kecil yang sudah menunggu dengan tidak tenang di sana.

"Apa ini?" Sakura bertanya dengan nada suara bergetar.

"Kau naik sekoci berikutnya, bersama dengan para wanita ini.." kata Sasuke kemudian.

"Apa? Tidak.." sahut Sakura segera sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura dan menatapnya dengan alis bertaut.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Tidak tanpamu.." jawab Sakura dengan mata yang menatapnya Sasuke dengan penuh ketegasan.

Sasuke menghela napas pelan.

"Kita bertemu di New York besok pagi.. Aku akan naik sekoci berikutnya.." ujar Sasuke kemudian.

Tapi Sakura menggeleng perlahan.

"Kau bisa menjamin itu?" tanya Sakura, dengan alis bertaut.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Kapal ini akan segera tenggelam 'kan, Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura. Matanya menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Untuk itulah kau harus segera naik sekoci ini, Sakura.." jawab Sasuke tegas.

Sakura terdiam. Dia lalu mundur ke belakang, menjauhi kerumunan orang itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan tetap di sini.." kata Sakura kemudian.

"Apa kau mau mati, hah?" Sasuke menatapnya dengan geram.

Sakura menatapnya dengan mata berair.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkanmu di sini.. Aku tidak bisa memastikan kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau berjanji padaku untuk memulai hidup baru denganku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa pergi begitu saja tanpamu?" kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

Untuk sesaat Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan kedua mata tercengang. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali. Lalu sesaat kemudian dia langsung memeluk Sakura dan mencium keningnya dengan erat.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh.." ujarnya kemudian.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kapal mulai berhenti melaju karena air yang masuk ke kapal dan memenuhi ruang kemudi utama membuat mesin penggerak kapal mati total. Beberapa kembang api mulai ditembakkan ke langit-langit berkali-kali untuk meminta bantuan. Kembang api itu seharusnya tampak indah kalau dinyalakan bukan pada saat seperti ini. Sekarang semua orang sibuk memikirkan keselamatannya masing-masing. Semua orang sibuk bertahan hidup tanpa memperhatikan kembang api yang ditembakkan berkali-kali di atas kepala mereka itu.

Air sudah semakin naik ke atas dan membuat tubuh kapal bagian bawah semakin tenggelam ke dalam laut. Semua orang mulai berdoa untuk keselamatan mereka masing-masing.

~~~~ TO BE CONTINUE~~~~

**Huaaaahhh.. Update dua chapter dalam satu malam. Penulisnya kayaknya gak ada kerjaan, ya? Untungnya, lagi free dari deadline yang lain. Hehehe. **

**Kayaknya chapter selanjutnya agak lama. Sengaja.. Biar pada gemes sendiri menerka-nerka gimana endingnya. Apa mereka bakal mati? Atau tetap hidup? FUFUFU *smirk***


	7. Chapter 7

**Sebelum melanjutkan cerita.. Saya mau posting kata-kata hater yang tiba-tiba masuk ke inbox saya. **

_**Chapter: 5. Chapter 5**_

_**From: Guest**_

_**:Baguslah kalau tidak ada romansa patut ayam sakura di the last , justru saya sangat senang dan cerita jelek coba kalau naruto mengantikan sasuke pasti bagus dan juga wwwweeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee jelek jelek jelek ceritanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada jelek sekali**_

_**Chapter: 6. Chapter 6**_

_**From: Guest**_

_**:Jelek amat sekali chapter 6 nya bikin mau muntah darah melihat adegan tenggelamnya kenapa tidak sekalian di kasih meledak dengan chidori sasuke mu itu atau pakai jyuken milik hinata biar supaya makin bagus dan juga jangan posting fanfic tempat narusaku dasar sampah masyarakat sialan**_

**Ada yang tahu maksudnya nih orang apa? Kalo' jelek, ngapain dibaca? –"**

**Lagian, siapa yang ngepost ini di fanfic NaruSaku? Udah jelas pairingnya Sasusaku ama Naruhina? –" Ngatain saya sampah masyarakat lagi.. Duh! Kalau tau nama aslinya udah tak kirimin obat APTX48 biar badannya mengecil jadi amoeba. **

**Ah, ya sudahlah.. Gak usah dipikirin serangga pengganggu kayak gitu. Kita lanjutkan aja ceritanya, ya? Oke?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**...pada akhirnya semua cerita akan menujukkan dua hal yaitu; kelangsungan hidup dan kematian yang tidak dapat dihindarkan..."**_

Geladak di sayap kiri sudah penuh sesak dengan orang yang berebutan ingin masuk ke dalam sekoci yang disediakan. Hinata berjalan di belakang ayahnya, dengan sebelah tangan dipegangi ayahnya dengan kencang.

"Wanita lebih dulu!" teriak para awak kapal yang bertugas menurunkan sekoci ke laut.

"Ayo.. Kau dan Ibumu masuk lebih dulu ke sana.." ujar ayahnya seraya mendorong tubuh Hinata maju ke depan. Tapi Hinata bergeming.

Dia menatap orang-orang yang ada di sana dengan tatapan nanar. Semua orang tampak ketakutan dan ingin segera menyelamatkan diri. Beberapa orang bahkan terjatuh ke laut saat memaksa masuk ke dalam sekoci yang sudah diturunkan ke bawah. Hinata membeku di tempatnya. Kenapa keadaan jadi seburuk ini?

Lalu dia teringat Naruto yang kini dikurung sendirian di ruang bawah. Air laut sudah menggenangi ruang bawah kapal dan mungkin saja saat ini sudah hampir semuanya sudah terendam air.

Hinata langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan ayahnya dan mundur ke belakang.

Baik ayah maupun ibunya tercengang melihat tindakan putrinya yang nekat ini.

"Hinata.. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya ayahnya kaget.

"Aku harus mengeluarkan Naruto dari ruang bawah. Dia bisa mati di sana.." kata Hinata.

"Bahkan kau masih memikirkan pemuda miskin itu.." ujar ayahnya.

"Dia sudah menyelamatkanku dan aku akan menyelamatkannya sekarang. Pergilah, Ayah.." kata Hinata.

Ayahnya kembali menarik tangannya dengan paksa dan mendorongnya ke tepian kapal, berdesakan dengan para penumpang wanita lain.

Kali ini Hinata bertindak tegas. Dia menampik tangan ayahnya dengan keras.

"Tidak kali ini.. Aku akan menyelamatkannya. Apapun yang kau katakan.." ujar Hinata. Dia lalu berjalan mundur ke belakang, menjauhi kerumunan itu.

"Pengawal, tangkap dia dan jangan biarkan dia menemui pemuda itu.." perintah ayahnya pada pengawal yang berdiri di belakang Hinata. Pengawal bertubuh kekar itu langsung menangkap lengan Hinata dengan erat.

Hinata bosan berpura-pura dan diperlakukan tidak adil terus. Dia tidak pernah memberontak selama ini dan selalu menjadi anak baik yang menuruti semua kata orangtuanya. Tapi tidak kali ini.

"Aku muak dengan semua ini!" ujarnya geram sambil menatap pengawal itu dengan mata marah. Dia lalu menggigit lengan pengawal itu dengan keras sekali sampai pengawal itu mengerang kesakitan dan melepas tangan Hinata.

Hinata segera melepaskan dirinya dan berlari menjauhi dek itu, mengabaikan teriakan kedua orangtuanya di belakangnya.

Yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang adalah Naruto yang sedang dikurung di ruang bawah.

"Naruto-kun.. bertahanlah.." batinnya sambil berlari melewati beberapa orang yang saling berebut naik sekoci dengan panik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto..." tiba-tiba Sakura yang sedang berdiri di dek itu tersentak. Dia langsung teringat pada Naruto yang belum ditemuinya sejak makan siang tadi. Dia tidak bertemu dengan Naruto sejak tadi.

Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Naruto.. Di mana dia?" Sakura mulai tampak cemas begitu dia teringat dengan sahabatnya itu. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau terjadi apa-apa dengan pemuda itu.

Di lain sisi, Sasuke paham perasaan Sakura yang mencemaskan pemuda itu. Tapi dia tetap merasa kesal tiap Sakura menyebutkan nama pemuda itu di depannya, seperti saat ini. Walaupun dia tahu, Sakura menyukainya, bukan pemuda itu.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku harus mencarinya.." kata Sakura kemudian.

"Apa?" Sasuke langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

"Aku harus mencarinya dan bertemu dengannya.." jawab Sakura.

"Apa kau gila? Dengan keadaan yang kacau seperti ini.. Kau tidak bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.." kata Sasuke.

"Tapi aku harus bertemu dengannya, melihatnya dan memastikan kalau dia baik-baik saja.." kata Sakura tegas. Wajahnya mengeras.

Sasuke kembali menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya lelah.

"Aku tahu kau mencemaskannya. Tapi dengan keadaan yang seperti ini, kau tidak bisa menemukannya dengan mudah.." katanya, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Sakura. Mata hitamnya kembali menatap mata emerald Sakura dengan tatapan lembut.

Bibir Sakura terkatup rapat. Dia menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Yang dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya, tapi dia tetap tidak bisa diam saja tanpa tahu bagaimana dan di mana Naruto sekarang.

"Sasuke-sama.." sebuah suara terdengar di belakang mereka.

Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Sai muncul di belakang Sasuke sambil mengangguk dengan hormat pada Sasuke. Di belakang Sasuke, tampak ayah dan ibunya berjalan ke arahnya. Raut wajah ayahnya mengeras saat dia melihat putra semata wayangnya itu ada di sana, dan terlihat sedang menggenggam tangan seorang gadis yang kelihatannya berasal dari kalangan bawah.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ibunya langsung berhambur padanya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

Kedua tangannya mengusap kepala anaknya itu dengan lembut dan airmata tampak meleleh dari mata hitam _onyx_-nya yang sama dengan Sasuke.

"Ibu.." panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Aku pikir kau.. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke.." ujar Ibunya terharu sambil mengusap wajah anaknya dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya lalu beralih pada Sakura dan menatap gadis itu dengan pandangan heran.

Sakura yang merasa ditatap dengan tatapan aneh oleh keluarga itu, segera menyadari kalau kehadirannya tidak diinginkan di sini.

Dia lalu melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke segera meraihnya lagi dan menggenggamnya dengan erat seolah tidak akan pernah melepaskannya.

Sasuke merasa sesuatu diselimutkan ke tubuhnya begitu saja. Saat dia menoleh ke belakang, dia melihat Sai sedang memakaikan mantel hangat pada tubuhnya. Mantel hangat berlambang keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke melihat ayahnya dengan tatapan heran.

"Aku memaafkanmu. Bagaimanapun juga.. Kau adalah keturunan Uchiha terakhir.." kata ayahnya dengan kaku tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata memaksa turun ke ruang bawah saat ada beberapa awak kapal yang melarangnya untuk turun. Tapi Hinata mengabaikan peringatan mereka. Dia tidak menghiraukan saat beberapa dari mereka mulai meneriakinya dan melarangnya untuk turun ke bawah. Dia tidak peduli dengan itu. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah Naruto.

Saat dia tiba di ruang bawah, dia tidak tahu harus ke mana. Tapi dia sudah bertanya pada salah satu awak kapal di mana awak kapal akan mengurung seseorang yang melakukan kesalahan. Dan tempat itu ada di ruangan bawah. Ruangan bawah sudah setengahnya terendam oleh air laut saat Hinata tiba di sana. Tidak ada seorangpun yang ada di sana. Dek bawah itu sudah sepi dan hanya ada beberapa barang yang mengambang mengikuti arus air laut yang mengalir masuk ke kompartemen kapal.

Hinata turun masuk ke dalam air dan rasa dingin langsung menyergapnya begitu setengah badannya sudah ada di dalam air.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata dengan keras sekali.

Dia menunggu sahutan di lorong yang sepi itu.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata lagi.

Dia menunggu sahutan. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian dia mendengar ada seseorang menggedor salah satu ruangan yang pintunya tertutup.

"Hinata? Kaukah itu?" seru sebuah suara dalam ruangan itu.

Hinata tersentak. Suara Naruto!

Hinata dengan susah payah melawan arus air dan berjalan menuju ruangan yang tertutup itu.

"Naruto-kun? Kau di dalam?" tanya Hinata.

"Iya.. Ini aku, Hinata!" sahut Naruto.

Hinata berjalan dan mendekati pegangan pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Tapi pintu terkunci dan beberapa kali dia mencoba membukanya, pintu itu tetap bergeming.

"Pintunya terkunci," kata Hinata. Nada suaranya mulai bergetar karena kedinginan. Tubuhnya mulai mengggigil karena air yang merendam hampir setengah badannya itu.

"Aku tahu. Lihat sekelilingmu.. Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk membuka pintu ini? Pintunya hanya bisa dibuka paksa dari luar.." seru Naruto dari balik pintu.

Hinata melihat sekelilingnya. Hanya ada beberapa alat rumah tangga yang mengambang. Kursi-kursi dan beberapa pakaian yang ikut mengalir di sekitarnya. Mata Hinata masih mencari-cari sekitarnya saat samar-samar matanya menangkap sesuatu berkilat tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Pegangan lilin dari perak. Hinata tidak tahu apakah ini akan berhasil atau tidak. Tapi dia pernah melihat di film-film kalau kenop pintu yang dihancurkan bisa membantu seseorang membuka pintu dengan mudah. Hinata berjalan susah payah menuju alat yang terbuat dari perak itu. Kalau alat itu memang benar-benar terbuat dari perak, harusnya bisa digunakan untuk merusak kenop pintu itu.

Setelah pegangan lilin itu ada di tangan Hinata, Hinata segera kembali ke pintu tempat Naruto dikurung.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Hinata mengarahkan pegangan itu ke kenop pintu berkali-kali.

Kekuatannya tidak cukup kuat untuk membuat kenop itu rusak. Kenop itu bahkan sama sekali tidak cacat. Hinata merasa tubuhnya semakin menggigil karena air semakin naik ke atas.

"Kerahkan semua kekuatanmu, Hinata. Jangan ragu. Kau pasti bisa melakukannya.." suara Naruto yang berseru di dalam sana terdengar memberinya semangat.

Hinata mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat dan menarik napas panjang. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar karena kedingininan memegang pegangan lilin itu dengan erat.

Lalu dengan gerakan berkali-kali, dia menghujamkan alat itu ke kenop pintu dengan sekuat tenaga. Dia bukan wanita lemah. Dia pasti bisa melakukannya. Sekali lagi Hinata mengarahkan semua kekuatannya dan dalam pukulan kesekian kalinya, kenop pintu akhirnya bisa dia patahkan. Begitupula dengan kunci pintunya. Lalu dengan sekali sentakan, dia mengarahkan kakinya pada pintu kayu itu sampai membuatnya terbuka.

Air laut langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dan membasahi tubuh Naruto yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata segera mendekat dan menghambur ke pelukan Naruto.

Naruto ikut memeluknya dengan erat.

"Maafkan aku.." ucap Hinata seraya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Naruto. Naruto langsung meraih wajahnya dan mencium bibirnya dengan erat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu.." ujarnya kemudian.

Lampu di ruangan itu yang tadinya menyala mula berkedip-kedip dan kapal mulai bergerak oleng dengan perlahan.

"Ayo, kita harus segera pergi dari sini.." kata Naruto. Dia segera menggenggam lengan Hinata dan berjalan dengan susah payah melewati air yang mulai semakin naik ke atas. Saat kaki mereka naik ke tangga untuk menuju ruang atas, mereka mendengar seseorang berteriak di lorong yang sepi itu.

"Jack! Jack! Kau di mana?" suara seorang wanita terdengar dari ujung lorong yang sepi itu.

Lalu terdengar sahutan seorang pria yang terdengar dengan bunyi besi yang dipukulkan berulang kali.

"Rose! Aku di sini, Rose!"

Naruto segera menarik tangan Hinata untuk naik tangga menuju dek atas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sasuke, turun ke sekoci bersama Ibumu sekarang.." ujar Fugaku.

Sasuke langsung menoleh cepat ke arahnya.

"Apa? Bukankah wanita lebih dulu?" tanya Sasuke.

Ayahnya menarik napas panjang dan menghelanya. Lalu dia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. Tatapan yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini.

"Ibumu sudah kehilangan Itachi. Dia tidak boleh kehilangan anak laki-lakinya lagi kali ini.." ujar ayahnya.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, dia lalu menoleh ke arah Ibunya yang balas menatapnya dengan tatapan cemas. Mengingat semua hal tentang Itachi selalu membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Dia menyayangi kakaknya itu. Dan sampai sekarang belum bisa merelakan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Cepat turun ke Ibumu.." ujar ayahnya denga tegas.

"Ayah sendiri?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayah akan menunggu sekoci berikutnya. Yang terpenting.. Kau dan Ibumu selamat.." ujar Fugaku.

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dan ke arah Ibunya dengan bergantian. Dia tidak punya pilihan selain ini. Wajahnya kembali mengeras.

"Kalau kau melakukan hal itu untuk melindungi orang yang kau cintai, aku pun juga akan melakukan hal itu. Karena aku adalah.. seorang Uchiha.." ujar Sasuke kemudian. Dia melepas mantel hangatnya yang berlambang keluarga Uchiha dan mengenakannya pada tubuh Sakura di sampingnya. Lalu dia mendorong tubuh Sakura dan Ibunya untuk maju ke depan.

"Kalian berdua segera turun ke sekoci berikutnya.." kata Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" baik Sakura maupun Ibunya sama-sama menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Bahkan ayahnya juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Antara pandangan kaget dan tidak percaya.

"TUNGGU! Masih ada penumpang lain yang terlewat.."

Sebuah suara keras terdengar di belakang mereka.

Semua orang menoleh ke asal suara. Sakura langsung terbelalak begitu melihat tubuh Naruto dengan baju yang basah sebagian menyeruak masuk ke kerumunan orang-orang di sana.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura kaget.

Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sama kagetnya.

"Sakura-chan?" mata Naruto terbelalak senang melihat Sakura di sana.

Yang membuat Sasuke tercengang adalah gadis yang ada di belakang pemuda itu. Sasuke menatap Hinata dengan tatapan kaget saat dia melihat tangan pemuda berambut pirang itu menggenggam tangan tunangannya itu dengan begitu erat.

Hinata yang mengerti arti pandangan Sasuke itu langsung menunduk dan tidak berani menatapnya.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke akhirnya bisa memahami situasi yang terjadi di sini.

"Hinata.. Cepat pergilah ke sana.." kata Naruto, dia mendorong tubuh Hinata dengan paksa untuk maju ke depan, bersama dengan barisan penumpang lain.

"Tidak, Naruto-kun.. Bagaimana denganmu?" Hinata menatap Naruto, mengabaikan pandangan semua orang, termasuk keluarga Uchiha, yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

Naruto tersenyum padanya dengan lebar.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja di sini," jawab Naruto dengan santai.

Hinata menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Cepat, sebelum terlambat.." kata Naruto.

"Kau berjanji.. kita akan bertemu di New York.. besok pagi 'kan?" ujar Hinata, dengan mata yang sudah berair.

Naruto tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Melihatmu naik ke sekoci itu sekarang sudah membuatku senang.." katanya kemudian. Naruto lalu menoleh kepada Sakura. "Sakura-chan juga 'kan?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan dada sesak. Pandangan mata itu..

"Naruto-kun.." katanya lirih.

"Penumpang wanita dan anak-anak.. Cepat masuk ke sekoci!" teriakan awak kapal semakin keras terdengar di depan mereka.

Sakura merasa tubuhnya didorong ke depan dan itu membuatnya tersadar dan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

Mata hitam _onyx _ milik Sasuke sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut sekaligus menyimpan kesedihan. Batin Sakura rasanya seperti terkoyak saat ini. Akankah dia bisa melihat mata ini lagi besok pagi? Sakura ingin menangis, tapi dia tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat. Di saat Sasuke dan Naruto sedang menyemangatinya agar tetap bertahan hidup, dia harus tetap kuat.

"Berjanjilah padaku.. Kita akan bertemu lagi besok.." ujar Sakura lirih dengan suara bergetar.

Sasuke ingin mengangguk tapi dia takut dia tidak bisa memenuhi janji itu. Jadi dia hanya menatap Sakura dengan pandangan lama, sebelum akhirnya meraih wajahnya dan mencium dahinya sekali lagi. Kali ini lebih lama, seolah dia ingin menyampaikan seluruh perasaannya pada gadis itu melalui ciuman panjang itu.

"Sampai jumpa.. Sakura.." ucapnya lirih.

Sakura masih menatapnya dan belum ingin beranjak dari tempat itu, saat dia merasakan tangannya digenggam dari samping. Sakura menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Ibu Sasuke yang sedang menggenggam tangannya itu dengan erat.

"Kita harus segera turun.." kata Mikoto.

Lalu sekoci lain mulai diturunkan. Para penumpang wanita yang sudah mengantri di barisan itu diminta naik ke sekoci dengan hati-hati. Dan saat sekoci itu sudah terisi penuh, sekoci mulai diturunkan dengan perlahan ke bawah.

Sakura dan Hinata menatap Sasuke dan Naruto yang melihatnya dari dek itu dengan tatapan sedih.

"Berjanjilah untuk tetap hidup.." batin mereka terluka.

~~TO BE CONTINUE~~~

**Huehehehe... Update cepet lagi 'kan? Alesannya adalah.. biar cepet selesai dan idenya gak berhamburan ke mana-mana. Kebiasaan penulis.. kalo' udah berhenti, ya udah.. gak bakal lanjut lagi. Makanya ini mumpung ada ide, jadi sekalian dilanjutin aja.**

**Pada sadar gak tadi.. Ada cameo yang lewat di scene. Hihi. **

**Bye. Bye. See ya next chapter.. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Tadadadada.. I am back. ****Maafkan sedikit gangguan dari flamer kemarin. Mungkin saya emang agak temperamen karena ini adalah pertama kalinya saya dikirimi inbox dengan kata-kata kasar kayak gitu. Hampir tiap saya ngupdate per-chapter.. (-"a)**

**Tapi karena readers saya adalah reader yang baik, saya jadi semangat lagi buat nulis kelanjutannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke dan Naruto masih berdiri di pinggiran dek itu sambil menatap sekoci yang membawa Sakura dan Hinata turun ke laut. Kedua pemuda itu memastikan kalau sekoci itu benar-benar sampai di air dengan selamat dan segera menjauh dari kapal yang akan segera karam itu.

"Cukup mengagetkan, bukan?' Naruto tiba-tiba berkata di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Kita berdua menyimpan perasaan kepada orang yang tidak pernah kita bayangkan sebelumnya.." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam. Dia tidak menjawab perkataan Naruto baru saja dan memilih untuk kembali melihat ke lautan gelap di depannya. Sekoci itu sudah mulai menjauh dengan perlahan.

DORR!

Tiba-tiba terdengar letusan di dekat mereka. Sasuke segera menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati beberapa orang sedang berusaha memotong tali yang menahan sekoci dengan paksa.

"Mundur semua! Jangan lepaskan talinya atau aku tembak!" seorang awak kapal yang mengenakan baju berpangkat terlihat sedang memegang pistol dan menembakkan ke atas berkali-kali. Tapi tidak digubris sama sekali. Beberapa orang sudah mulai kehilangan akal sehat demi menyelamatkan diri mereka. Mereka berebut sekoci dengan tidak sabar.

Kapal mulai bergerak perlahan. Sasuke mengamati air yang mulai merendam sebagian badan kapal.

"Kita harus pergi dari sini. Bagian ini akan terendam lebih dulu.." ujar Naruto. Dia benar. Dengan perlahan, air mulai naik ke dek di sayap kiri.

Sasuke menoleh kepada ayahnya yang masih berdiri di sana dengan sikap kaku.

"Ayah.." panggil Sasuke.

Ayahnya menoleh ke arahnya. Dan baru kali ini dia melihat pandangan ayahnya berbeda. Ayahnya menatapnya dengan pandangan lembut dan sebuah senyuman tersungging di wajahnya.

"Ayah akan tetap di sini.." ujar ayahnya.

Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget.

"Kau tidak ikut?" tanyanya kemudian.

Ayahnya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya lalu memegang kedua bahu Sasuke dengan erat.

"Berjuanglah untuk tetap hidup, Sasuke.. Perjalananmu masih panjang sekali di depan. Kau harus menjaga ibumu selama ayah tidak ada di sana. Kau harus tetap meneruskan keluarga kita. Menikahlah dengan gadis yang kau cintai.. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah yang baik selama ini. Aku sekarang tahu.. Kau harus memilih hidupmu sendiri sekarang. Pergilah, Nak.." kata ayahnya panjang lebar. Mata hitam ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sedih itu mengingatkannya pada mata Itachi, sesaat sebelum kakaknya itu menutup matanya untuk selama-lamanya.

Sasuke tercekat dan tidak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Pandangannya hanya lurus menatap ayahnya dengan kaget.

"Ayah.." panggil Sasuke lirih.

"Memang menyakitkan saat aku baru menyadari semuanya di akhir.. Tapi ini bukan akhir dari hidupmu, Sasuke. Kau berjanji pada ibumu akan selalu menjaganya, ingat kata-kata itu saat kau kecil? Dan kau juga berjanji pada gadis itu untuk menemuinya di New York besok. Ayo.. Pergilah.. Menikahlah dengan gadis itu, dan berikan cucu yang lucu-lucu untuk Ibumu.." kata ayahnya. Ayahnya melepaskan pelampung yang dipakainya dan langsung memberikannya pada Sasuke.

Kapal mulai berguncang lagi dan permukaannya semakin miring karena air yang masuk merendam salah satu sisi kapal bagian depan. Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya dan memakain pelampung itu dengan perasaan terluka.

"Ayo.." Naruto berkata di sampingnya.

Sasuke masih menatap wajah ayahnya yang sekarang menitikkan air mata dari matanya, saat kakinya perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sekoci yang mengangkut penumpang wanita dan anak-anak serta orangtua itu sedang berlabuh, menjauh dari kapal megah yang kini hampir karam itu. Pandangan semua orang yang ada di sekoci itu hanya tertuju pada kapal megah yang bagian depannya perlahan-lahan mulai tenggelam itu.

Sakura dan Hinata menatap kapal itu dengan tidak berkedip. Dada mereka bergemuruh tidak beraturan melihat keadaan kapal mewah itu sekarang.

Baru beberapa saat yang lalu kapal itu masih berlabuh dengan angkuh dan megahnya membelah lautan Atlantik yang luas ini, dan sekarang kapal itu hanya tinggal bangkai besi yang tidak ada apa-apanya, menunggu detik-detik menuju karamnya.

Beberapa kembang api kembali terlihat dilepaskan ke atas langit yang luas.

Bantuan belum akan datang.. Mereka tahu itu. Berapa kalipun mereka melepaskan kembang api ke langit, bantuan baru akan datang besok pagi.

Sakura mendengar isak tangis di sampingnya, di belakangnya.. Isak tangis kesedihan yang bercampur ketakutan.

Dia mengerling ke arah Hinata, yang sama tegangnya dengan dirinya. Lalu menatap ke sampingnya lagi, pada seorang perempuan paruh baya berambut hitam panjang yang kini duduk dengan tubuh bergetar.

Sakura mengatupkan bibirnya untuk menahan tangis yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja.

Tidak.. Dia tidak boleh menangis..

_Kami-sama..Kau mendengar kami? _Batinnya putus asa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kapal mulai oleng di bagian depannya karena air sudah masuk ke bagian itu dan merendamnya. Beberapa orang mulai berteriak ketakutan karena kapal sudah hampir tengglam. Semua orang mulai berlari dengan panik ke buritan kapal.

Sasuke dan Naruto ikut berlari ke buritan sebelum air menenggelamkan tubuh mereka.

"Kita harus cepat!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke berlari mengikutinya di belakang.

Cerobong asap mulai ikut roboh karena kapal sudah miring ke depan.

"Sasuke-sama.. Awa!"

Sasuke mendengar suara Sai yang berteriak di belakangnya dengan keras sekali. Sasuke hampir menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, tapi seseorang langsung mendorong tubuhnya dengan keras.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya didorong ke depan, tepat sebelum salah satu cerobong asap roboh di belakangnya.

"ARGH!" Sasuke mengerang keras sekali saat salah satu kakinya terbentur cerobong asap yang ambruk itu. Air dengan jumlah besar langsung mengenai tubuhnya dan hampir menyeret tubuhnya. Lalu mata Sasuke menangkap wajah Sai yang terseret arus air yang kuat itu. Mata Sai yang hitam pekat itu menatapnya. Tapi bukan tatapan hormat seperti biasanya, ,melainkan tatapan kosong. Sinar kehidupan sudah hilang dari wajah Sai.

"SAI!" Sasuke berteriak keras.

Dia mencoba berdiri lagi, tapi kakinya terasa kebas. Dia meringis kesakitan dan mencoba untuk berdiri tapi kakinya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan. Semakin dia menggerakkannya dengan paksa, kakinya semakin terasa sakit.

"Sial.." desis Sasuke geram.

Orang-orang di sekitarnya mulai panik berlarian menuju buritan, tapi Sasuke tetap di sana.

Dia menarik napas panjang.

_Apa ini akhir dari semuanya? Apakah aku akan berakhir di sini? Ayah.. Itachi.. maafkan aku.._

"Oi! Pegang tanganku!"

Seseorang tiba-tiba berteriak dengan keras di dekatnya yang membuat Sasuke tersentak.

Naruto berdiri di sana, menatapnya dengan tajam sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Selamatkan dirimu.." kata Sasuke.

"Bukan saatnya bersifat sentimentil begitu. Kau sudah berjanji pada Sakura-chan akan menemuinya setelah ini. Jangan membohonginya! Kalau kau menyakitinya, aku akan terus mengejarmu sampai alam baka!" seru Naruto geram.

Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya dan langsung meraih tangan Naruto. Dia lalu berdiri dan mulai mengikuti langkah Naruto. Dia tidak mempedulikan sakit yang mulai berdenyut-denyut di kakinya. Sakit itu tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan kehidupan yang akan dihadapinya setelah ini.

Dengan terseok-seok, dia memaksakan dirinya untuk terus berlari di belakang Naruto.

Mereka sampai di buritan kapal dan segera menaiki pegangan besi. Semua orang yang di sana melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang mereka lakukan.

Kapal mulai membelah di bagian tengahnya dan bagian depan sudah benar-benar tenggelam ke dalam air. Bagian buritan mulai terangkat ke atas saat kapal bagian depan masuk ke dalam air.

Sasuke dan Naruto berpegangan dengan erat pada pembatas besi itu.

"Maafkan aku, sobat.." ujar Naruto.

"Eh?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada bingung.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta pada tunanganmu.." jawab Naruto.

Sasuke terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sebenarnya.. Aku tidak peduli dengan itu.." sahutnya kemudian.

Buritan kapal sekarang benar-benar terangkat ke atas. Beberapa orang yang masih berusaha meraih buritan dari dek, meluncur ke air dan berjatuhan ke air lautan di sana.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya salah seorang gadis berambut merah ikal yang ada di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya.

Si gadis berambut merah itu tampak ketakutan dan memeluk pemuda berambut pirang di dekatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu.." jawab pemuda itu seraya mencium kening si gadis dengan erat.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang. Dia sedang ketakutan sekarang dan dia tidak menampik itu. Hidup matinya ada di lautan ini sekarang.

"Sampai jumpa.. Mari kita berusaha yang terbaik.. kawan.." Naruto berujar di sampingnya.

Tubuh kapal sudah benar-benar terangkat dan berhenti bergerak.

Dan detik berikutnya, bagian kapal yang tersisa itu langsung jatuh ke dalam lautan dengan cepat sekali.

Sasuke menarik napas panjang sebelum tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air laut yang dingin si bawahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua orang yang melihat peristiwa tenggelamnya kapal mewah dari sekoci yang masih terapung di lautan luas itu langsung berteriak histeris. Beberapa dari mereka langsung menangis tersedu, mengingat anggota keluarga mereka yang masih tersisa di sana. Entah masih hidup atau tidak.

Beberapa dari mereka hanya terdiam dengan tubuh menegang, tidak sanggup bahkan untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara.

Sakura mendengar Hinata terisak tertahan di sampingnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa. Kesedihan dan airmata yang selama ini dirasakannya, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan semua kesedihan yang dirasakannya malam ini. Dia tidak sanggup membayangkan kalau dua orang yang dia sayangi yang masih ada di sana, tidak bisa diselamatkan.

Sakura menahan napasnya dan menatap lautan di depannya dengan tatapan nanar.

Mereka semua menunggu dalam diam.

Mengharap kapal Titanic akan muncul lagi ke permukaan air.

Tapi kapal mewah itu terus tenggelam ke dasar laut. Membawa barang-barang mewah yang kini sudah menjadi rongsokan ke dasar laut.

Malam itu, 15 April 1912 pukul 02.20.. Titanic dinyatakan tenggelam.

~~~BELUM SELESAI~~~~

**Saya tahu pasti saya dikutuk rame-rame sama readers setelah ini karena bikin ceritanya nggantung. Hahahaha! **

**Belum selesai, lhoo.. jangan lega dulu.. *smirk***


	9. Chapter 9

**Haloo.. Minna-san! I am back! Karena dua hari yang lalu saya sakit, jadi update'annya agak telat.**

**Okelah.. Langsung saja..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam air dengan keras sekali. Dinginnya air laut serasa menghujamnya bertubi-tubi, seperti ada ratusan jarum yang ditusukkan ke tubuhnya dengan paksa saat itu. Dia mencoba menggapai ke segala penjuru, mencoba untuk segera menemukan permukaan air laut. Kakinya menjejak ke sana kemari dan sakit di kakinya mulai terasa berdenyut-denyut lagi.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke tidak memperdulikannya.

Kedua tangannya mulai bisa digerakkan dengan teratur. Dia mencoba berenang ke atas, agar bisa menghirup udara lagi.

SPLASHHH!

Kepala Sasuke muncul ke permukaan air. Dia segera menghirup udara sebelum dia kehabisan napas.

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya berkeliling dan mendapati semua orang yang ada di sana sama sepertinya. Bunyi berkecipakan dan teriakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya membuatnya bertambah panik. Dia melihat sekelilingnya. Semua orang sedang mencari sesuatu untuk menjadi pijakan dan pegangan.

Semua orang berebut agar bisa mendapatkan puing-puing yang tersisa dari kapal megah itu untuk dijadikan pegangan atau tumpuan agar tubuh mereka terbebas dari dinginnya air laut. Sasuke melihat sebuah papan yang terapung tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang. Dia menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk segera berenang menuju papan itu saat tiba-tiba dia merasa kakinya sakit sekali. Dia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali, seolah ada yang mencengkeram kakinya dengan kuat sekali di bawah sana.

"_Sial.. Di saat seperti ini.." _batinnya geram.

Dia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, tapi sekali lagi, kakinya malah bertambah sakit saat dia menjejakkan kakinya di dalam air.

Seseorang sudah meraih papan yang mengambang itu dan menaikinya. Dan Sasuke hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati.

Air semakin membuat tubuhnya kedinginan dan menggigil. Dia bahkan bisa merasakan giginya saling menggeretak satu sama lain karena menahan dingin yang tidak terhingga.

Sasuke merasa putus asa pada takdirnya sekarang. Memang kecil kemungkinan dia bisa bertahan di tempat seperti ini. Lautan ini luas sekali dan bantuan tidak akan segera datang. Kalau dia tidak bisa mencari sesuatu untuk bertumpu dan mengeluarkan tubuhnya dari air yang dingin ini, dia akan mati di sini karena kedinginan. Tapi di mana dia bisa mendapatkan benda seperti itu, sementara semua orang terlihat sama putus asanya dengan dirinya.

Wajah ayahnya dan juga wajah Itachi kembali memenuhi kepalanya. Dia berjanji pada mereka untuk menjaga ibunya.

"_Setelah kepergianku, kaulah satu-satunya anak yang dimiliki orangtua kita. Jangan membuat mereka kecewa.. Kau harus bisa menjadi kebanggan mereka kelak.." _kata-kata Itachi saat dia berada di rumah sakit sebelum ajal menjemputnya kembali terngiang di kepala Sasuke.

_Aku tidak boleh berakhir menyedihkan di sini!_ desisnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Dengan tenaga yang masih dimilikinya, menghiraukan tubuhnya yang sudah mulai kedinginan dan kakinya yang sudah mulai kebas di dalam air, Sasuke kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya dan berenang dengan cepat untuk menemukan sesuatu yang bisa dipakainya untuk berpegangan.

"_Kau harus tetap hidup, Sasuke.." _Sasuke kembali teringat kata-kata ayahnya tadi, dan melihat ayahnya pergi begitu saja dengan pandangan mata putus asa seperti tadi benar-benar membuat hati Sasuke luka.

"_Berjanjilah padaku.. Kita akan bertemu di New York besok pagi.."_

Sasuke menghirup udara dingin di sekitarnya dengan sekuat tenaga, dia terus berenang, walaupun dia tidak yakin usahanya ini akan membuahkan hasil.

_Kami-sama.. Kalau kau mendengarku.. Tolonglah aku.._

Sasuke merasa putus asa dan lelah. Sekeras apapun usahanya untuk mendapatkan pegangan untuk tubuhnya, dia tidak menemukan apa-apa di manapun. Napasnya tersengal dan dia kelelahan.

Tubuhnya sudah menggigil dengan hebat dan dia hampir menyerah untuk semuanya.

Lalu sebuah tangan tiba-tiba meraih tubuhnya dan menarik tangannya dengan kencang.

Sasuke langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Naiklah! Ayo!"

Sebuah seruan di belakangnya membuat jiwa Sasuke kembali hidup.

Sasuke melihat Naruto sudah ada di atas sebuah sekoci yang terbalik di belakangnya. Dia terduduk di sana, dengan keadaan yang sama payahnya dengannya, tapi masih bersemangat untuk bertahan hidup bahkan menyempatkan diri untuk menolongnya.

Sasuke lalu segera meraih tangan Naruto.

Basah dan dingin.

Tangannya sendiri sudah kebas dan tidak berasa apapun. Tapi dia tetap berusaha untuk memegang erat tangan Naruto sampai pemuda itu menariknya ke atas.

Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya ditarik ke atas dengan paksa dari air, lalu tubuhnya menubruk papan kayu yang keras dan dingin. Begitu tubuhnya ambruk di papan sekoci itu, napasnya tersengal kelelahan. Dia tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhnya sudah sangat kedinginan dan sebagian anggota badannya sudah kebas.

"Kau baik-baik saja.. Sasuke?" suara Naruto terdengar menggigil.

Sasuke tidak menjawab apapun. Bahkan hanya untuk mengangguk pun dia tidak sanggup. Dia terlalu lelah untuk ini semua. Napasnya seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya yang mulai kering dan dia merasa udara di sekelilingnya menipis perlahan.

"Oi.. Sasuke.. Tetep bertahanlah. Jangan menyerah sampai ada bantuan datang.. Kau tidak boleh memejamkan matamu.." suara Naruto di sampingnya sudah terasa menjauh saat matanya mulai terkatup.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Dia tidak boleh menyerah. Dia harus tetap tersadar.

Tapi bayangan Itachi dan ayahnya sudah terasa dekat sekali dengannya. Memanggil-manggil namanya berkali-kali.

Sasuke akhirnya menyerah. Matanya terpejam karena kelelahan.

"_Sasuke.. Kau sudah di sini? Aku pikir kami harus menunggumu beberapa tahun lagi.." _Itachi sudah berdiri di depannya. Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya.

Itachi tampak lebih muda dibanding terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Dia bahkan lebih pendek dari Sasuke.

"_Kau tidak menunggu Ibumu, Nak?" _ayahnya tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang Itachi. Dan ayahnya juga sama dengan Itachi. Ayahnya tampak lebih muda beberapa tahun dari beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum kapal itu karam.

"_Kenapa aku ada di sini?"_ suara Sasuke terdengar menggema di telinganya. Dia baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya tidak kedinginan lagi. Dia bahkan merasakan kalau seluruh tubuhnya sekarang sudah dipenuhi oleh kehangatan yang perlahan-lahan menjalar perlahan ke seluruh tubuhnya.

"_Bukankah kau sendiri yang memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini?"_ tanya Itachi, mata hitamnya menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan bingung.

"_Aku? Aku tidak.." _kata-kata Sasuke terhenti.

Tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya di belakangnya.

"_Sasuke-kuuun! Kau masih punya janji padaku! Jangan pergi seenaknya!"_

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara. Tapi dia tidak bisa melihatnya. Siluet di balik cahaya yang menyilaukan di belakangnya itu tidak bisa dia lihat dengan jelas.

"_Pergilah.. Ini belum waktumu ke sini.. Mungkin.. Lain kali.." _Itachi tiba-tiba berdiri tepat di depan Sasuke. Lalu dia menjentikkan jari telunjuknya tepat di dahi Sasuke, dan itu membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Bantuan datang! Sasuke! Oi..! Sebelah sini! Cepat!"

Sasuke samar-samar mendengar suara Naruto yang berteriak-teriak di dekatnya, tapi dia terlalu letih hanya untuk sekedar membuka matanya. Akhirnya dia menyerah dan kembali menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Cahaya menyilaukan di atasnya membuat Sasuke malas untuk membuka matanya. Dia baru saja tersadar dan akan membuka matanya saat cahaya menyilaukan itu memenuhi penglihatannya.

_Di mana aku? Apakah aku sudah ada di surga?_

"..apakah dia akan selamat?"

"..untung kau segera memanggil kami.."

"Ah.. bukan masalah.."

Sasuke samar-samar mendengar suara beberapa orang di dekatnya.

_Apakah itu suara malaikat?_

Lalu dia mencoba untuk membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Tapi cahaya di atasnya yang sangat menyilaukan itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Aku rasa dia sudah sadar.."

Sasuk mendengar suara seorang wanita berbicara dengan pelan di dekatnya.

Lalu beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendapati cahaya itu meredup. Dan akhirnya Sasuke bisa membuka matanya dengan perlahan tanpa kesilauan oleh cahaya itu lagi.

"Sasuke? Sasuke! Ya, Tuhan.. Kau selamat!"

Sasuke sangat kenal dengan suara perempuan yang terdengar saat cemas ini. Itu suara ibunya.

Sasuke mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menajamkan penglihatannya yang masih kabur.

Dia merasakkan seseorang sudah memeluk tubuhnya yang masih lemah dan belum sepenuhnya sadar itu sambil menangis sesunggukan. Saat mata hitamnya itu sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas, dia bisa melihat rambut hitam ibunya. Kepala ibunya tenggelam di dadanya dan dia sedang menangis terisak.

"Ibu..." panggil Sasuke lirih, dengan suara yang serak.

Ibunya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah anaknya dengan raut bahagia yang tidak bisa diungkapkan. Wajahnya basah oleh air mata dan tangannya langsung mengusap wajah Sasuke dengan lembut.

"Kau selamat.. Syukurlah.." ujar Ibunya.

Sasuke mencoba bangun dari tidurnya. Ibunya membantunya bangun dan mendudukannya pada sandaran bangku tempatnya dibaringkan saat ini. Selimut hangat sudah dipakaikan pada tubuhnya.

Sasuke memandang sekeliling dan dia mendapati dirinya saat ini sedang berada di kapal lain yang isinya adalah para penumpang kapal Titanic yang selamat. Sasuke menyimpulkan kalau ini adalah kapal bantuan.

Sasuke langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat saat dia teringat pada ayahnya.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu.. Ayah.." Sasuke tidak meneruskan kata-katanya dan hanya terdiam dengan rahang mengeras.

Wajah Ibunya terlihat sedih, tapi dia langsung menggeleng lemah.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke.. Aku tahu.." Ibunya berujar seraya menggenggam kedua tangan anaknya dengan erat, mencoba memberi kekuatan pada anaknya. Padahal Sasuke tahu, Ibunya sama terlukanya dengan dirinya.

"Melihatmu kembali dengan selamat, itu membuat Ibu lega dan bersyukur.." ujar Ibunya.

Sasuke menunduk dalam diam.

Lalu sesaat kemudian, seolah ada sesuatu yang memberi alat kejut pada otaknya, dia kembali mendongak dengan sedikit tersentak. Mulutnya sudah terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi segera diurungkan saat dia melihat ke arah ibunya.

"Kau mencarinya? Gadis itu sedang mencarikan obat untukmu. Saat melihatmu dibawa ke kapal ini dengan kondisi seperti itu, dia tidak berhenti menangis dan terus menerus mengupayakan apapun agar kau tidak kedinginan. Dia mencari perawat ke sana kemari dan membawakanmu beberapa kain hangat.." ujar Ibunya dengan suara tertahan.

Sasuke kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

"Ibu.. Maafkan aku.." ujarnya kemudian.

Ibunya mendongak dan menatapnya. Ibunya tersenyum padanya. Senyum tulus yang paling Sasuke sukai dari seorang wanita.

"Untuk apa? Karena mencintai seseorang? Apakah itu adalah kesalahan?" kata Ibunya.

Sasuke sedikit tercengang. Dia tidak menjawab. Tapi detik berikutnya, sebuah senyum simpul tampak di bibirnya.

"Terimakasih.."

Seseorang berdiri di depan dipan tempat Sasuke terduduk saat ini dengan tiba-tiba. Sasuke mendongak.

Dan mendapati wajah Sakura yang tercengang menatapnya.

Mata hijau emerald itu sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus senang bercampur lega.

Ada airmata yang tiba-tiba berlinang di kedua sudut matanya.

Bibir Sakura terkatup rapat saat dia menatap Sasuke yang kini sudah seutuhnya sadar di depannya. Dia ingin menangis, tapi dia menahannya sekuat tenaga. Dia kelihatan ingin segera memeluk Sasuke, tapi dia menahan dirinya sendiri.

Ibu Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya dengan tiba-tiba.

"Aku akan menemui Nona Hyuuga dulu.." ujarnya. Dia berjalan melewati Sakura dan berhenti sejenak. Lalu sebuah senyum simpul tersungging di wajahnya.

"Terimakasih untuk semuanya.. Sakura.. chan.." kata Ibunya seraya berlalu dari hadapan Sakura.

Sakura terkesiap dan merasa wajahnya memerah sekarang.

"Apa kau masih mau berdiri di sana terus?" ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan datar dan tanpa perasaan itu mengagetkan Sakura.

Sakura lalu menatap Sasuke dan berjalan mendekat ke arahnya dan langsung duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau.. benar-benar membuatku cemas.." kata Sakura dengan setengah kesal sambil memukul lengan Sasuke beberapa kali. Sasuke tercengang. Dia sudah menduga gadis itu akan memeluknya sambil menangis terharu, tapi Sakura malah memukulnya seperti ini.

"Apa? Aduhh.. Sakit.. Sakura.." kata Sasuke seraya menghindari pukulan Sakura yang mulai melemah.

Gadis itu mulai menangis. Air matanya langsung meleleh begitu saja di pipinya.

"Kau hampir mati semalam.. Sama sekali tidak bergerak dan badanmu kaku.. Aku pikir kau akan mati.." ujar Sakura sambil terisak.

Kini tangannya sudah tidak memukul lengan Sasuke lagi dan berhenti di lengannya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Lalu dengan sekali gerakan, dia meraih kepala Sakura dan mendekapnya ke dadanya.

"Maafkan aku.." ujarnya pendek.

Sakura masih terisak dan tidak bisa mengelurkan kata-kata lagi. Dia hampir putus asa semalam melihat tubuh Sasuke yang pucat dan kaku. Dia pikir Sasuke sudah mati. Tapi Naruto bilang dia masih bernapas dan tim medis segera memberinya napas bantuan. Pakaiannya diganti dengan pakaian hangat dan Sakura melakukan semuanya agar Sasuke bisa bertahan.

Dia berterimakasih pada Naruto, karena dia-lah Sasuke masih ada sekarang.

.

.

.

"Aku sekarang sendirian di dunia ini, Naruto-kun.." kata Hinata seraya menatap lautan luas di depannya dengan mata nanar.

Naruto tidak segera menjawab dan hanya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan sedih.

"Setelah ini kita akan sampai di New York.. " kata Hinata lagi. Wajahnya masih kelihatan sembab. Dia menangis semalaman. Peristiwa semalam adalah peristiwa paling menakutkan yang pernah dialami oleh orang-orang itu, tidak terkecuali Naruto. Naruto sendiri merasa hampir mati saat dia masuk ke dalam air laut yang dingin itu. Tapi keinginannya untuk bertahan hidup sangat kuat. Jadi dia mencari jalan apapun agar bisa bertahan dari dinginnya laut malam itu.

Dia memikirkan banyak hal.. Termasuk Hinata.. Dan itu semua akhirnya bisa membuatnya terus berusaha untuk tidak putus asa di detik-detik menegangkan yang memperjuangkan hidup dan matinya itu.

Naruto lalu menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan erat dan menatap gadis itu dengan lekat.

"Ada aku di sini, Hinata.." ujarnya kemudian.

Hinata menoleh ke arahnya dan rambut panjangnya ikut berkibar karena angin laut saat dia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Dan itu membuatnya tampak lebih mempesona.

"Selama kita tidak sendirian.. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.. Mulai saat ini, marilah berjuang bersama denganku.." kata Naruto seraya tersenyum.

Hinata tidak bereaksi untuk beberapa saat. Tapi lalu kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan membentuk sebuah senyum simpul.

"Mmm.." Hinata mengangguk dan balas menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan erat.

Kapal itu berlayar di lautan Atlantik yang sebentar lagi akan membawa para penumpang itu berlabuh di Amerika. Benua baru tempat segala hal baru bermula.

~FIN~

**SELESAIII...**

**Karena banyak yang minta happy ending, okelah.. Saya bikin happy ending. Padahal udah gemes pengen bikin sad ending.**

**Tapi ya sudahlah.. Lain kali bakal saya bikin sad ending. **

**Big thanks buat para guest misterius saya, yang setia membaca cerita saya dan selalu ninggalin komen. Saya sebutkan di bawah beserta reviewannya yang WOW banget tapi sanggup memotivasi saya biar nulis dan nulis terus**

**Story: Naruto - Another Side of TITANIC**

_**Chapter: 1. Chapter 1**_

_**From: Shannaru Uzumaki (Guest)**_

_**Shannaru Uzumaki:Hahaha setuju sama Guest, Ficnya jelek banget, Bikin muntah :p #Huekk ...**_

_**Huu dasar Author tukang tiru, Gk punya bakat sendiri bisanya nyontek doang weeeekkkk :p AUTHOR SAMPAAAHHHH TIDAK BERGUNAAA !**_

_**Story: Robber of Your Heart**_

_**Chapter: 1. Chapter 1**_

_**From: Sahina Uchiha (Guest)**_

_**Sahina Uchiha:Hooi muka TEMBOK ... #Nunjuk_Muka ...**_

_**Dua kata buat fic SAMPAH ini**_

_**fic murahan! (y)**_

_**Mati aja loe sana! DASAR AUTHOR JALANG HAHAHAHA :p**_

**Makasih lho ya.. perhatian banget sama tulisan saya yang katanya sampah tapi tetep dibaca. Dipikirnya saya bakal STOP nulis gara2 komen begituan. Huahahaha. BIG NO! Ya anggep aja sebagai **_**try out **_**sebelum saya bener2 jadi penulis besar setelah ini. AMIIIN. **

**Seperti kata Naruto.. "Aku tidak akan berhenti. Karena ini adalah jalan ninjaku!"**

**Silakan komen sesukanya dan secapek-capeknya.. karena saya gak bakal berhenti nulis. Silakan mau komen sejelek2nya karena saya juga gak bakal berhenti gara2 komenmu. Karena saya penulis dan akan tetap menulis. Syalalalalalalala... **

**Buat para readers.. Enjoy it! Maap yee.. Gak ada adegan romansa SasuNaru-nya. Hahaha! **


End file.
